OVNI
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: Una noche un humano creyó tener un sueño soñó con un ángel. Un ángel que con sólo una mirada lo enamoró, un ángel que no era lo que él creía, un ángel que se lo llevaría lejos de lo que conocía... un ángel bajado del mismo cielo.


_**O.V.N.I**_

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**Una noche un humano creyó tener un sueño; soñó con un ángel. Un ángel que con sólo una mirada lo enamoró, un ángel que no era lo que él creía, un ángel que se lo llevaría lejos de lo que conocía... un ángel bajado del mismo cielo.**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados para aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD (¿Vieron que siempre uso el mismo Disclaimer? XD)_

_**Advertencias: **Lemon, y más Lemon._

_**Parejas: **02x01 & 03x04 protagónica, sólo 02x01_

_**Notas y Agradecimientos:**_

_Este fanfinc fue creado especialmente para concursar en un concurso de fanfincs xDD jajajaja... así que le dedico este Oneshot a la admin. Del grupo _

_Por otro lado les comento que ando emocionada porque no creí que me conocieran por tantos lugares xD últimamente me cruzo con gente (por msn) que capas que me dice '**AHH vos escribís Dreams come true y Basketball NO?**' y yo me quedo re '**OO WTF?**' XDDD Jajajaja... así que chicos y chicas (hoy día sé que hay chicos leyéndome) gracias por leer y comentar ojalá les guste esto..._

Comillas: ' '

Diálogos: - -

Pensamientos: " "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana tenía un extraño sentimiento de que nada sería normal como el resto de la semana, del mes, del año... de su vida. Era un sentimiento de extrañeza e inquietud que no le dejaba tranquilo en casi ningún momento, cada vez que miraba al cielo, un estremecimiento recorría su espina dorsal haciéndole voltear para asegurarse de estar solo y no bajo amenaza. Simplemente inexplicable... no había nada que le diera la solución o el motivo. Lo comentó con su mejor amigo, Trowa, y éste le dijo que era un estrés por tanto trabajo ya que, después de todo, ya hacía mucho no se tomaba unas vacaciones; negó rotundamente esa posibilidad porque siempre había trabajado como hasta ahora y jamás se había sentido de éste modo, pero no pudo decirle que no al jefe cuando le ordenó que se tomara las vacaciones de un mes.

Recién había salido del trabajo luego de aquella 'charla' con su superior y ahora vagaba por las calles intentando encontrar con que distraerse... estaba extremadamente aburrido, normalmente a esas horas trabajaba, o se preparaba para el almuerzo, cualquier cosa menos caminar por la calle principal mirando las vidrieras pasar.

La sugerencia del novio de su amigo Trowa era un poco más posible, tan sólo un poquito; él había dicho que después de tanto trabajo lo que necesitaba era alguien que lo destensionara en todo el sentido de la palabra, una pareja que al llegar a su casa le diera afecto tanto físico como emocional, alguien con quien pasar los fines de semana olvidándose un poco del trabajo. Según Trowa, necesitaba vacaciones y distensión, según Quatre, necesitaba una novia... o novio en su defecto. Y según él, solamente era un mal sentir y no debía prestarle importancia, por ende no necesitaba nada de lo que sus amigos decían. Pero para su mala suerte su superior estaba a favor de sus amigos y no de él, entonces lo había sacado a patadas del trabajo, casi literalmente hablando.

Pasó frente a un supermercado y luego frente a un restauran decidiendo entrar al segundo para comer algo, su aburrimiento no tenía limites, luego de comer se iría a su casa y estaría en su laptop intentando hacer algo más productivo que mirar el suelo, el techo o dormir. De nuevo tenía la tentación de mirar al cielo, atrás de sí, o revisar los alrededores sin motivo alguno... era un presentimiento extraño, muy extraño, pero por ésta vez no le haría caso alguno; así que entró en el restaurante y se sentó frente a la vidriera siendo atendido inmediatamente por un mesero.

Comió en silencio y con la mente en blanco, tan sólo escuchando y al mismo tiempo sin escuchar los comentarios de la gente que lo rodeaba, siempre era la misma historia... no se metía en la vida de nadie, pero a su vez nadie intentaba entrar en la suya y no sabía si eso le gustaba o le molestaba. Pero de todos modos, le gustase o no, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir de aquel modo y si de repente eso cambiaba le iba a costar mucho adaptarse... así que era preferible continuar como hasta ahora, solo.

El resto de su día fue perfectamente parecido a la mañana, aburrido y sin nada que hacer, sólo que permaneció frente a la computadora y eso le ayudó a distraerse bastante. ¿Cómo haría para aguantar un mes con aquella rutina? Quizás si lograba innovar algo, hacer algo nuevo como salir a correr durante toda la mañana y conseguir algún otro hobby durante la tarde le ayudaría... pero el problema era ¿Qué hobby?... ¿Tiro al blanco? Eso sonaba bueno. ¿Bungee Jumping? Eso le llenaría de adrenalina, la idea le gustaba bastante... Quizás podría hacer ambas entre conseguía ideas nuevas. Cuando llegó la noche se bañó y se cambió de ropas por un jean ajustado color negro y una camisa gris; Saldría a algún bar, quizás bebería un poco, conseguiría alguna chica o chico que le quisiera acompañar y pasaría una noche de sexo salvaje... el plan perfecto, casi tan impecable como su apariencia.

A las diez treinta PM salió de su casa a pie y se dispuso a recorrer el centro, si no encontraba un bar, quizás una discoteca aunque no le gustase bailar, y sino... sino simplemente disfrutaría de una caminata. No contó con que hoy fuera día semanal, lo que quería decir que no muchos lugares estaban abiertos a esas horas y menos los del tipo que buscaba, sólo encontró dos bares casi vacíos, y una disco donde había muchos hombres demasiado grandes... él se consideraba joven aún a sus 22. Rendido y decepcionado, a eso de las once cuarenta, decidió volver a su casa y beber algún licor en compañía de nadie, no era tan malo después de todo...

Al llegar a la casa y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden y seguro abrió una botella del licor más fuerte que tenía (menta para ser exactos), se desabrochó la camisa, fue hasta su habitación y sin prender la luz se sentó a los pies de la cama soltando un pesado suspiro que rompió con el silencio.

- Lindas vacaciones... -susurró con ironía dándole el primer trago a la botella-

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio y luego tomó su celular mirando cada uno de los números telefónicos... reconociendo que había más de una la cual pagaría e intentó pagar por estar en su cama, pero no quería verlas de nuevo, por eso buscaba una desconocida o desconocido en su defecto, para no tener que verle la cara nunca más. Además más de una decía estar enamorada de él, pero no quería involucrarse, no sentía nada por ellas... no quería estar cerca para terminar lastimándolas, prefería estar siempre lejos, solo, sin que nadie dependiera de él.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos u horas bebiendo del licor sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de sí, no tenía intenciones de contradecirlo por lo que se levantó cerrando la botella, la cual dejó sobre el escritorio, y se recostó en la cama disponiéndose a dormir. Quizás al menos tuviera un sueño húmedo con alguien... no sería tan malo después de todo, la mente era libre de imaginar lo que su subconsciente quisiese.

Durmió durante horas, no supo cuantas ya que en ningún momento miró el reloj, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba profundamente dormido cuando sintió a alguien posándose sobre su cuerpo, tenía mucho sueño así que no logró diferenciarlo de la realidad tan fácilmente, era como debatirse entre si estaba soñando o realmente le estaba sucediendo mientras las manos de esa otra persona le quitaban las sabanas que tenía encima. Pronto cayó en cuenta que las cosas se estaban yendo demasiado lejos ya sea por ser un sueño como por ser realidad, y si lo estaba viviendo necesitaba saber quien era, además según recordaba tenía toda la casa cerrada ¿Cómo podía haber alguien en su habitación?... ¿Y si era un ladrón¿Un violador¿Un secuestrador¿Algún tipo de bandido¡Qué podía hacer en esas condiciones!... Necesitaba huir, necesitaba quitar a esa persona de encima de él, necesitaba defenderse... necesitaba... quitarse el alcohol del cuerpo, controlarse, no dejar que las manos de ese desconocido le excitaran del modo en que lo estaban haciendo.

Le costaba encontrar pensamientos, le costaba llegar a la realidad, el licor había hecho un buen efecto sobre su cuerpo embriagándolo al límite...

Abrió los ojos dispuesto a tirar al sujeto lejos de sí, pero al abrir los ojos la mirada fría se transformó en una de sorpresa, confusión, admiración, devoción...

Frente a él, sentado sobre sus caderas, se encontraba el ser más hermoso visto jamás en la tierra... era un ser más hermoso que los ángeles, un ser que superaba cualquier belleza existente, un ser mágico, hechizante, abrumador, apasionante... y desnudo. Su mirada violácea cual joyas de amatistas lo miraba fijamente, su cabello largo y esparcido en la espalda tentaba a ser acariciado, y el cuerpo de aquella criatura hermosa lucía frágil, delicado, suave, delicioso, tentativo, inigualable, inimaginable, precioso, salido de los cuentos de hadas, salido de un sueño... salido del cielo. No parecía humano por aquella belleza exorbitante, apasionante, mas sin embargo su cuerpo era igual al de cualquier persona salvo por sus curvas tan delicada y perfectamente posicionadas dándole aquel aire llamativo, único, impresionante, que dejaría embelesado a cualquiera.

Aquel miramiento duró eternidades, los ojos cobaltos fijos en los violetas del extraño, el primero con un semblante confundido y extrañado mientras que el segundo sonreía sin problema alguno, como si aquello fuera de lo más natural. Ambos quietos y sin moverse, ambos concentrados en el otro, ambos sumergidos en los la mirada del otro, ambos embelesados con el otro...

El pelilargo se acercó lentamente hasta el rostro de su acompañante mientras el corazón de éste segundo comenzaba a latir tan apresurado como jamás se imaginó; la cercanía aumentaba lentamente, ansiosamente, haciéndose desear. Las respiraciones de cada uno chocaron al fin mientras los nervios se apoderaban por completo del pelicorto, que sin saber que hacer y sólo por instinto entreabrió sus labios esperando el beso.

Sentía que en cualquier momento su pecho estallaría, su cuerpo se mantenía entumecido, su mente no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía... más sin embargo el cuerpo de ese joven le excitaba con tan sólo verle, con sólo notar su delicado y ligero cuerpo, con sólo aspirar aquel aroma tan particular... aquel perfume a bosque, a naturaleza, pero no una naturaleza abrumadora sino una apasionante y misteriosa, de cierto modo dulce. No lo resistía... no sabía si era sueño o realidad, pero sabía que ahora lo sentía original y necesitaba vivirlo, necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba disfrutarlo a pesar de que en la mañana desapareciese.

Aquel hermoso ser terminó por juntar su boca con la del oji-cobalto en un beso muy tierno, dulce, suave, sentimental, sólo rozando sus lenguas, sólo acariciando sus bocas, como una pequeña y tibia brisa de viento primaveral; esto provocó una mayor excitación para el moreno, aquella inocencia transmitida sólo le apasionaba más, aquella delicadeza sólo le hacía arder más, aquel frágil cuerpo le estaba calcinando en fuego interno.

Las manos del desconocido acariciaron el pecho, la cintura y las caderas del otro con sumo cuidado, lentitud y suavidad, provocando que el receptor sintiese miles de descargas eléctricas en todo su ser... aquel joven oji-violeta realmente tenía una piel muy suave y provocaba en él un efecto devastador, arrasando con toda la sensatez, arrasando con toda la frialdad, transformándolo en una bola de fuego que se carbonizaba internamente. Las caricias continuaron con el mismo toque inocente y delicado hasta llegar al borde de los bóxeres pertenecientes al pelicorto los cuales fueron removidos con lentitud seguidos por un camino de besos que humedeció su pecho, vientre y pelvis.

- ¡Ahh...! -gimió arqueándose al sentir la lengua del otro recorrer la base de su miembro completamente erguido-

No lo soportaba, era mucha excitación, era mucho deseo... era mucha pasión acumulada dentro de su cuerpo y necesitaba sacarla, necesitaba saciarla, necesitaba calmarla; haciendo eco de sus pensamientos el oji-violeta subió entre besos hasta la boca de su victima comenzando nuevamente un beso delicado pero apasionante, una mezcla contradictoria, pero muy excitante.

No hubo lubricación, no hubo preparación, la única ayuda fue el líquido pre-seminal expulsado del miembro que más tarde fue ubicado en dirección a la entrada del pelilargo para luego ser introducido lentamente con la presión del uke. El oji-violeta no mostró dolor a pesar de que su entrada era increíblemente estrecha, pero tampoco mostró placer... fue como si nada estuviese sucediendo.

- Mhh... -gimió al sentir su glande dentro del otro, luego, todo su miembro siendo aprisionado por aquella cavidad le hizo delirar- ¡Ahhhhh!...

Luego de unos segundos donde el pelilargo sonrió los movimientos comenzaron lentamente, el oji-cobalto gemía fuertemente ya que aquella entrada le apretaba mucho y el placer era exorbitante, pero los únicos gemidos que se oían eran los suyos, no había otro sonido sino el de la cama rechinando por las arremetidas y los gemidos del pelicorto con cada estocada.

Eran como corrientes de energía que corrían por su cuerpo con cada entrada a aquel ser tan misterioso, no lograba abrir sus ojos, o escuchar algún otro sonido, o sentir alguna otra cosa, sólo existía aquel delicado cuerpo subiendo y abajando sobre sus caderas, aquella sensación tan impresionante de enterrarse dentro de aquella cavidad estrechísima; Sentirse subir al mismo cielo, tocar las estrellas, la luna, las nubes, ver el espacio y volver con cada penetrada, con cada estocada, con cada arremetida... era un placer fuera de órbita, un placer anormal, adictivo, increíble. Sintió venirse rápidamente, no quería, deseaba continuar entrando dentro de aquel cuerpo toda la noche, no deseaba llegar al orgasmo... quería seguir disfrutándolo... pero...

- ¡AHHHH...! -gimió soltando su semen dentro del otro-

El líquido blanquecino salió disparado del miembro en dirección a las entrañas de aquella aparición, pero éste continuó con su sonrisa sin mostrar dolor o placer, absolutamente nada... era como si nada hubiera sucedido. Esto desconcertó por completo al oji-cobalto que volvía en sí lentamente... ¿Cómo podía alguien mostrarse tan indiferente frente a un acto semejante?. ¿No había sentido nada acaso?. ¿Pero cómo, si se notaba que era muy estrecho?.

El pelicorto salió lentamente del otro obligándole a recostarse a su lado, la respiración del oji-violeta era muy poco agitada, su cuerpo parecía estar normal... ¿Cómo alguien podía mantenerse tan indiferente?... Para empeorarlo, con sólo estar abrasando a aquel jovencito sentía a todas sus hormonas volver a reaccionar excitándolo nuevamente, eso no sucedía siempre... tenía que estar con una persona muy fogosa, muy capas de excitarlo, mas sin embargo éste chico no hacía nada y con sólo tenerlo cerca su miembro se erguía orgulloso y sin permiso. Se volteó rápidamente quedando sobre el cuerpo del otro para mirarlo fijamente, pero el chico de cabellos largos sólo sonreía... no comprendía, simplemente no comprendía.

- No te gustó -afirmó intentando conseguir respuestas-

Pero las palabras escasearon, no hubo nada, sólo un miramiento.

Luego de unos minutos donde sólo se contemplaron el oji-violeta acercó su rostro hasta poder besar al otro de manera profunda, apasionada, necesitada; provocando que la poca excitación que le faltase al pelicorto fuera completada para obtener de nuevo aquel miembro duro y palpitante. La conciencia se volvió a escurrir entre sus manos como agua para perderla completamente a causa de los besos que ahora bajaban hasta su cuello, el chico si sabía como endurecerlo, de eso no cabía ninguna duda... ¿esto sería un sueño o sería real?... Fuera como fuera, esta vez se encargaría de escucharle gemir, no le dejaría hasta no ver su semen en la mano o estomago de alguno.

El oji-cobalto detuvo la lluvia de besos que recibía para ahora bajar él mismo probando la piel del pelilargo, ningún gemido se escuchó, pero pudo sentir como se tensaba ligeramente. Continuó bajando hasta encontrar aquella virilidad algo endurecida, no mucho, y la introdujo en la boca sin pensarlo dos veces; mientras lamía y succionaba aquel pedazo de carne levantó la vista para encontrar alguna reacción por parte del otro, y realmente le gustó observar cómo el oji-violeta se mordía el dedo medio en busca de no soltar ningún ruido. No le detendría, le haría gemir así fuera la última misión de su vida... le mostraría ese placer que parecía ignorar, ese que había sentido hace minutos.

Continuó besando, chupando, saboreando desde la base hasta el glande del miembro sin ningún pudor mientras de a ratos levantaba la vista, siempre topándose con que el pelilargo se mordía el dedo con el ceño fruncido, ahora su respiración era un poco más acelerada y cuando metía todo su miembro en la boca se arqueaba sin dejar de morderse. Lentamente conseguía avances, llegaría el punto en que gemiría y no lo resistiría más... mientras tanto continuaría succionando aquella erección sin permitirle culminar.

Ese momento llegó luego de unos minutos más, ahora el oji-violeta se agitaba con fuerza en la cama en busca de opacar aquel placer naciente de la pelvis, pero Heero no dejaba en paz su miembro lamiéndolo e introduciéndolo en la boca con extremo deseo y lujuria.

La única meta era hacer gemir a aquel ángel.

- ¡AHHHHHH...! -gritó al fin liberando toda su semilla en la boca del pelicorto y arqueándose mientras se sujetaba de las sabanas-

El oji-cobalto más que satisfecho limpió aquel miembro con la boca tragándose el semen y acercó el suyo propio hasta la entrada del pelilargo enterrándose nuevamente en él ahora bruscamente, escuchándole gemir abiertamente... su única pregunta era ¿por qué se contuvo tanto?...

Pero por ahora no importaba, sonrió al ver como había conseguido justamente lo que deseaba y comenzó el ligero vaivén de entradas y salidas, el placer era extremo nuevamente... nunca había sentido tanta excitación con una persona, pero ese jovencito realmente le hacía tocar el cielo como nadie. Necesitaba saciarse, y para ello continuaba arremetiendo en aquel cuerpo frágil sin temor alguno, entraba en él con rudeza apretando las caderas del otro y chocándolas con las propias producto de su fogosidad.

- Ahh... -lo abrazó abriéndose más de piernas y permitiéndole ir más profundo-

- Mhm... Ahhh... -le sujetó fuertemente las caderas, se sentía tan irreal... -

Ahora ambos gemían sin control, ahora uno aferrándose a las sabanas con fuerza y el otro besando, mordiendo y chupando el cuello del primero mientras lo embestía con fiereza. Los únicos ruidos que rompían el silencio eran los altos gemidos de ellos y el ruido de la cama crujiendo, pero para ellos nada sucedía, para ellos sólo existía el placer; tanto así que las piernas del pelilargo rodearon las caderas de su acompañante en busca de que aquel miembro duro entrara aún más si era posible. Pero Heero sentía tocar fondo, sentía aquella estrechez rodearle, sentía entrar completamente y llenar cada espacio como si sus cuerpos estuvieran amoldados especialmente para el otro, y quería continuar así, quería seguir sintiendo ese fuego loco que los quemaba y aislaba del resto del planeta.

Se vino de nuevo pero ésta vez sin detenerse, se encontraba completamente agotado pero no iba a detenerse, quería continuar poseyéndole, por ello a pesar de soltar todo su semen dentro del oji-violeta continuó arremetiendo lo más fuerte posible masturbándolo ya que el miembro de su acompañante volvía a endurecerse. (N/A: lo que es la juventud... XD)

Y de nuevo la pasión los invadió a ambos, el oji-cobalto no podía creer que a pesar de haber tenido dos orgasmos increíblemente fuertes su miembro estuviera pidiendo más para llegar a un tercero... (N/A: No... ni yo me lo creo) pero no se lo cuestionó mucho, sólo continuó arremetiendo, continuó estocando al pelilargo, continuó entrando en él fuertemente, haciéndole sentir el mismo placer que ahora sentía. Lo besó con pasión y deseo, ahora podía saborear la dulzura de sus labios acompañado de sus gemidos, ahora sentía que aquello iba más allá de lo carnal, porque no sólo le gustaba ese cuerpo, sino también esos ojos, la mirada que dirigía, ese sabor, esa boca, esos gemidos, ese cabello...

- ¡Ahhh! -gimió sintiendo las ultimas estocadas y sus deseos de culminar-

- Ahhhh... -le siguió soltando su semen al igual que el pelilargo-

Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, ahora si sin más fuerzas para continuar, entonces el pelicorto salió del oji-violeta y se recostó a su lado y tapando a ambos con la sabana, luego abrazó a aquel otro cuerpo que respiraba muy entrecortado y se dejó perder en la inconciencia, olvidándose de que aquello podía ser irreal... olvidándose de que quizás era un sueño, creyendo que eso era real y al amanecer aún lo tendría; pero el alcohol le quitaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban luego de esos tres orgasmos, por lo que sólo pudo dormir sin darse cuenta de nada.

Despertó por causa del sol que le molestaba los ojos, pero no los abrió de inmediato ya que recordó todo lo de la noche, o a medias... y no quería encontrarse con que de pronto todo hubiera sido un sueño; tanteó a su lado en busca de aquel ser que tanto placer le dio, pero la cama estaba vacía... completamente vacía. La decepción se apoderó de su cuerpo inevitablemente, realmente le hubiera gustado conocer más de ese chico... saber más de él, o al menos que existiese.

-... Maldición... -suspiró entrando en una depresión-

Entonces alguien se subió sobre sus caderas, a través de la sabana, y parecía estar realmente cómodo puesto que se dejó relajar... pero temía estar soñando de nuevo, no quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que sólo era la sensación por lo vivido, quería volver a verle...

- ¿Por qué maldices? -cuestionó inocentemente mirando el rostro del ex durmiente-

Al escuchar esa voz el oji-cobalto abrió los ojos como plato sorprendido por no reconocer al dueño y se levantó rápidamente sosteniéndose con sus codos para observar y aceptar que sentado sobre sus caderas se encontraba aquel hermoso ser con el que había vivido la noche de pasión más excitante de su vida, apenas vestido con una camisa la cual le quedaba grande y el cabello mojado. El chico de pelo largo, ahora atado en una trenza hasta la mitad con mechones rodeando su rostro, sonrió abiertamente tras ver el rostro confundido y sorprendido de su amante, luego pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y se acercó hasta depositar un beso dulce en sus labios; Heero aprovechó ésta acción y lo abrazó con un brazo empujándolo a la cama mientras ambos rodaban quedando el pelicorto sobre el oji-violeta besándose más acaloradamente.

- ... ¿De dónde saliste?... -preguntó bajando por el cuello del otro-

- Del baño -sonrió divertido mientras sentía como su pareja se alejaba-

- Te estoy hablando enserio, mi casa estaba cerrada -mirándolo fijamente-

- Para mi nada es imposible, menos si se trata de entrar a la casa de alguien, por más seguridad que tenga yo siempre la podré burlar y entrar sin problemas -informó sonriendo-

- ¿Siempre que entras en una casa te acuestas con sus habitantes? -preguntó en tono helado-

- Es la primera vez que me meto en una casa, por ende la respuesta a tu pregunta es no -rió por lo bajo-

Teniendo ya todas las respuestas que necesitaba volvió a posesionarse de aquellos labios dulces ahora con deseo, dulzura y algo de necesidad... si, necesidad... ahora podía darse cuenta que Quatre tenía razón, lo que él necesitaba era alguien que le ayudara a relajarse, alguien a quien besar, alguien a quien amar...

Luego de varios besos y mimos (cariños) el oji-violeta se levantó y se ofreció a preparar el desayuno mientras el pelicorto se bañaba. Todo parecía normal, todo parecía tener un ritmo muy tranquilo... demasiado de ensueño...

Aún tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza, una de ellas por ejemplo era ¿Cuál sería su nombre completo?. ¿Qué edad tendría?. ¿De dónde sería?. ¿Le querría?. ¿Sería un juego?. ¿Se quedaría a su lado si se lo pedía?. ¿Por qué ese joven había decidido acostarse con él?... Esas y muchas más recorrían su mente mientras terminaba de bañarse, pero no quería pensar en eso, quería disfrutar al máximo de su día con él... quería aprovecharle, quería divertirse, quería pasarla bien... quería... quería hacer muchas cosas, salir al centro, disfrutar de un paseo, enterarse de sus gustos, de sus metas...

Salió del baño y luego de secarse se vistió con un pantalón de jean negro y una camisa blanca fina, luego bajó a paso apresurado las escaleras de su casa, se dirigió hasta la cocina; realmente no aguantaba tenerlo lejos... era una obsesión, no quería que nadie viera la belleza que ahora le poseía, nadie, pero al mismo tiempo quería lucirlo orgulloso. Una vez allí abrazó a aquel chico que le tenía cautivado desde la noche; lo besó sin obtener protestas, lo abrazó sin obtener reclamos, lo disfrutó sin tener contratiempos... era perfecto, todo era perfecto, desde el oji-violeta hasta la situación.

El pelilargo tenía puesta la misma camisa grande y un pantalón de jean azul que le quedaba perfectamente a su talla, no recordaba haberlo visto en la habitación durante la mañana... pero quizás estaba en algún otro lado.

- Te bañaste muy rápido -comentó una vez que se separaron-

- Quiero disfrutarte -respondió apoyándose en el borde de la mesada-

- No te preocupes, tendrás toda la vida para hacerlo -continuó con el desayuno- ¿sabes que día será mañana?

- 14 de febrero -contestó automáticamente sin perderle detalle-

- Si¿Y que se festeja el 14 de febrero? -sirvió el café en dos tasas-

-... ¿Festejar?... -enarcó una ceja-

- Veo que no tienes la más pálida idea de esto -rió suavemente- Bueno te diré -le entregó la tasa junto con un beso en los labios- mañana es San Valentín -se alejó continuando con las tostadas-... y en San Valentín se festeja el día de los enamorados ¿lo sabías?

- No tenía idea -bebió un poco- ¿y que tiene que ver contigo?

- Creo que nada -rió- pues la verdad creo que no tiene nada que ver, pero sólo te comentaba, a fin de cuentas... pienso quedarme contigo... -comentó algo pensativo pero con una sonrisa-

- ¿Adónde quieres ir hoy? -cuestionó con su semblante neutral-

- ¿Eh¿De qué hablas? -le miró incrédulo-

- A pasar el día baka¿Adónde quieres ir? -repitió dándole otro sorbo al café-

- ¡Ah! -exclamó espontáneamente y volviendo su atención a las tostadas- A donde quieras, haremos lo que tú gustes... el que tiene que disfrutar el día de hoy eres tu más que nadie.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -frunció el ceño-

- Hm... -se puso serio de nuevo- es un secreto por ahora, no puedo contarte aún... ¿No te enojas? -lo miró de reojo-

- ¿Y cuando me dirás?... ¿Cuándo sea demasiado tarde? -preguntó enfriando la mirada-

- Eso no puedo decidirlo yo... -desvió su vista sacando las tostadas y dejándolas en un plato- ¿Confiarás en mi? No te defraudaré, ni te haré daño... sólo debo mantener el secreto hasta que me den permiso para contarte todo, lo único que puedo decirte... es que debes disfrutar mucho estos días...

- ¿Acaso te irás? -bajó la tasa hasta dejarla en la mesada-

- Solo no -sonrió débilmente- si me voy, me iré contigo, de ahora en más y para tu mala suerte me tendrás a tu lado quieras o no -rió-

- No creo que sea mala suerte -concluyó volviendo a levantar la tasa-

- ¿Hm? -le miró sonriendo- eso es bueno, entonces la pasarás bien -llevó el plato a la mesa junto con su tasa seguido del oji-cobalto- Bueno... ¿Ya tienes idea de adónde me llevarás primero? -le miró dándole un sorbo al café y haciendo una mueca de mal sabor-

- No... -respondió tomando una tostada-

- Pues tendrás que decidir porque yo no conozco ésta ciudad, verás no soy de aquí -sonrió- así que dejo la decisión en tus manos.

- ¿De dónde eres? -mordió la rebanada-

- Es un secreto -se encogió de hombros mientras el otro fruncía el ceño-... lo siento... -sonrió amargamente-

- ¿Tu nombre, tu edad, tus gustos y demás también es un secreto? -molesto-

- Eh... -tragó saliva desviando la mirada y luego se rascó la cabeza-

El silencio se prolongó en aquel lugar, la situación se volvía tensa, irritante, molesta... ¿Acaso lo único que iba a disfrutar era de un día con un desconocido?. ¿Hasta cuando se mantendría así?. Dijo que se quedarían juntos por siempre... pero ¿Sería en éste silencio?. ¿En ésta incertidumbre?. ¿Qué diablos sería esa promesa?. ¿Por qué le decía que disfrutara sus días?. ¿Acaso se irían a algún lado?. ¿Qué había de sus decisiones y pensamientos?... Ese chico se quedaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida, viendo a la nada... sin contestar nada de sus preguntas, se estaba irritando, no se caracterizaba por ser paciente.

- Respóndeme -ordenó en un tono enojado-

- Es que... -un inexplicable sonrojo cubrió sus pómulos-... es que... verás... yo... -tragó saliva nervioso-... No tengo un nombre en realidad, mí edad exacta tampoco la sé, de gustos... te eh dicho que no soy de aquí, así que nada de lo que conoces sé si me va a gustar o no...

- ¿Tienes amnesia? -preguntó enarcando una ceja sin creerse nada-

- No, es... la razón es un secreto... es parte del secreto... no puedo contarte. -apretó sus puños-

Otra vez la casa quedó sumida en un mutismo avasallante, la mirada cobalto escrutaba todo en el pelilargo como buscando la brecha que le indicase si confiar en él o no, estaba renuente a creerle todo... pero también lo estaba a no creerle, puesto que realmente le gustaba el chico. En conclusión, no sabía que hacer.

- Que problema -susurró al fin desviando la vista y bebiendo de su café- ¿Y cómo haremos?... te tengo que llamar de algún modo, y más si me preguntan por ti.

- ¿Y quien te iría a preguntar por mí si nadie más que tú me conoce en éste lugar? -preguntó saliendo de su letargo-

- Si mis conocidos saben que me enamoré de alguien obviamente preguntarán de quién. -respondió naturalmente-

- Ah... -sonrió algo sonrosado- entiendo... -acercó la tasa a sus labios bebiendo un poco de ese líquido y frunciendo el ceño- aún no entiendo cómo hacen ustedes para tomar ésta cosa negra tan amarga -hizo pucherito- ¡Es horrible!

- ¿Qué tal si le pones azúcar? -cuestionó con una sonrisa suave-

- ¿Crees que sea mejor si le coloco ese endulzánte? -preguntó mirando incrédulo a su acompañante- digo, con lo feo que es así solito me da la impresión de que por muchas cosas que le ponga seguirá igual de feo... -le miró dolido-

La carcajada del pelicorto resonó automáticamente¿Podía existir un ser más inocente?. Se cuestionaba mentalmente ante el comentario de oji-violeta que ahora sólo le miraba desconcertado.

- Eres todo un caso -comentó mientras se ponía de pie luego de dejar de reír y tomaba la tasa de su acompañante-

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso dije algo mal?. ¿Qué sucede?. -preguntó a la carrera sin comprender-

Mas el oji-cobalto no dijo nada al respecto y abrió la heladera tomando de su interior la jarra con leche para más tarde servir un poco de ese líquido blanco dentro de la tasa convirtiendo así el contenido de ésta en café con leche. (N/A: XD hermosa observación) Luego de ello volvió a guardar la jarra dentro del refrigerador y se acercó a la mesa donde el trenzado le miraba atentamente.

- Ahora procura ponerle azúcar -le entregó la tasa con una sonrisa divertida-

- ¿Y con eso crees que realmente se le halla ido ese gusto amargo que tenía? -preguntó inocentemente mientras el otro volvía a reír-

- Si estoy seguro -respondió sentándose de nuevo ahora con otro ánimo-

- ¡Que bien! -exclamó poniéndole azúcar y revolviendo el líquido beige sin borrar su sonrisa-... Bueno... -dijo una vez que terminó su tarea- más vale que ésta vez no sea tan feo, sino te lo tomas tú.

- Ya verás que así te gustará más -respondió divertido mientras observaba que el otro le daba el primer trago desconfiadamente- ¿Y Bien?...

- Tienes razón -afirmó suspirando tras haber dado muchos tragos sin respirar- así está mucho más rico. ¿Cómo lo sabías? -le observó-

- Eso que tomaste se llama café con leche ¿Nunca lo habías probado? -cuestionó intrigado frunciendo el ceño, el café con leche era algo internacional, no había quien no lo conociese-

- Ah no -sonrió- te dije que yo no soy de aquí, por eso desconozco todo lo que para ti es habitual... -miró la tasa dándole los últimos tragos-... y realmente sabe mucho mejor así que antes, es más dulce, no tan amargo y desabrido.

Se quedó pensando ¿De dónde sería ese chico para no conocer algo internacional?. No había muchos lugares donde hablaran su mismo idioma sin dialectos diferentes ¿Entonces de dónde podría ser?... No había muchas opciones, pero ninguna de ellas concordaba con lo que mostraba ese sujeto, además no conocía a nadie con su color de ojos, ni en revistas, ni en televisión, ni en su entorno... ¿De dónde sería?...

... ¿De dónde?...

- Anoche... -comenzó llamando la atención del otro-... anoche dijiste -se sonrojó- que no me había gustado... pero... en realidad te equivocaste -tragó saliva- si me gustó, y mucho...

- ¿No te dolió? -cuestionó tras recordar que no hubo preparación-

- No... -respondió aplastándose contra el asiento-

- ¿Por qué parecías tan indiferente? -frunció el ceño-

- ... ¿te pareció?... -preguntó sin mirarle-

- Estoy seguro -afirmó más ceñudo- parecía tu primera vez, pero si me dices que no te dolió no comprendo.

- Fue mi primera vez -corrigió nervioso-... pero realmente no me dolió...

- Me costó mucho hacerte gemir -sonrió imperceptiblemente-

- Hm... "No fue buena idea sacar a relucir ese tema... soy un estúpido..." -pensó preocupado-

Heero continuó pensando en todas las intrigas que tenía, eran muchas las cosas que no concordaban... y su imaginación estaba comenzando a volar para buscar posibles respuestas, las más factible no era una muy alentadora¿Y si ese muchacho era producto de algún experimento genético, se había escapado del laboratorio medio drogado para huir de los científicos y por eso había entrado en su casa sin permiso, se había acostado con él, guardaba tantos secretos, decía que nadie le conocía, y su primera vez no había sido tan dolorosa?. Debía admitir, primero, que esa posibilidad, si bien era la más realista, al mismo tiempo era demasiado descabellada y salida de la realidad para ser cierta... no podía ser, debía haber una explicación más lógica y coherente ¿no?...

... ¿Pero cuál?...

El resto de aquella tarde fue muy normal, extrañamente el trato que se tenían era uno lleno de confianza, no parecía que recién se conociesen mas sin embargo así era; el oji-cobalto no protestó al respecto, ya que gracias a esa confianza podía besarlo a gusto y antojo sin recibir ningún reclamo. A penas terminaron de desayunar ordenaron toda la cocina junto con la habitación y salieron a dar una vuelta como una pareja normal, en ningún momento se cuestionaron el tipo de relación que llevaban porque aunque no lo hubieran dicho directamente las indirectas eran más que claras. Pasearon por la avenida principal, el shopping, los parques cercanos, la peatonal y demás en completa armonía, la charla era bastante amena ya que el joven de ojos violetas realmente no conocía nada de lo cotidiano, por lo que el pelicorto se vio 'obligado' a relatar funciones, usos, cuentos y demás sobre algunas estatuas, lugares y otras cosas que cruzaban a su paso.

Era una especie de calor, pero no ese calor que sientes cuando estás excitado y endurecido, sino un calor que habitaba dentro de tu pecho y te llevaba a sonreír inconscientemente... un calor nuevo, indescriptible, embriagante, dulce, hermoso, cálido; uno que hasta ahora no había sentido con nada ni con nadie, uno que descubría ahora con la llegada de ese pelilargo a su vida. No lograba explicarse cómo, ni mucho menos por qué, pero no quería dejar de sentir aquello nunca, ahora que lo conocía no deseaba que aquel sentimiento le abandonase. ¿Acaso eso que sentía era la llamada felicidad?. ¿O, quizás, lo llamado amor?. No... no podía ser ¿Acaso podía sentir eso tan pronto?... ¿Podía amar de un instante a otro con sólo ver a los ojos de una persona?. Si... ¿No era eso lo que se denominaba amor a primera vista?. ¿Entonces se había enamorado de ese niño sensual con sólo verle?. ¿Y él?... él le había dicho que estarían juntos para siempre ¿Pero le quería de igual modo o era una obligación?.

- ¡No me estáis prestando atención! -exclamó cruzándose de brazos soltando la mano de su pareja y haciendo pucherito- ¡En qué tanto piensas que no logras poner atención ni a lo que te digo!

- ... Disculpa -lo abrazó apoyando el mentón en el hombro del pelilargo que ahora le correspondía-

- Mhm... -cerró los ojos- está bien, te disculpo, pero a cambio dime en que pensabas.

- Hn... -frunció el ceño, no le gustaba hablar de sentimientos, menos si eran suyos-

- Ese 'Hn...' no me gustó nada -hizo pucherito separándose y cruzándose de brazos de nuevo- no es justo, yo te estoy prestando atención y tu sigues encerrado en tú mente, y encima no me quieres contar...

- Baka -sonrió abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios-... ven -lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar-

De nuevo recorrieron las calles céntricas, nuevamente el oji-violeta comenzó con su charla preguntando sobre las cosas que veía o haciendo comentarios tontos, el resto de la tarde fue igual, aunque a Heero le costaba no encerrarse en sus pensamientos... realmente tenía mucho que pensar y no estaba acostumbrado a pasar el día con alguien, generalmente lo pasaba en silencio y pensando sobre lo que veía, no charlando con alguien, y esa facultad de expresarse no era la mejor que tenía. Por otro lado el trenzado parecía decir todo cuanto pensaba, no había algo que no dijera, prácticamente el pensar no existía para él... o mejor dicho, pensar para sí mismos, ya que el oji-violeta pensaba en voz alta.

Al caer la noche ambos regresaron a la casa del oji-cobalto, realmente agotados ya que habían pasado todo el día en al calle, cenaron una comida rápida viendo televisión y comentando algunos programas hasta que el sueño les llegó de golpe obligándolos a dormir.

Ese día, para Heero, fue uno de los mejores de su vida. Se podía decir que en sus 22 años no la había pasado tan bien como aquel, simplemente era la emoción, aquella calidez en su pecho, aquel saber que ya no estás solo... aquel saber que alguien se introdujo por cuenta propia a tu vida en un momento donde tu estuviste vulnerable a negarte o a hacerle las cosas complicadas; no sabía si odiarse por permitir que alguien le traspasara la apariencia, o agradecerle por continuar ahí a pesar de todos los secretos que ocultaba. Pero fuera como fuera lo importante ahora era que estaba contento, más contento que lo habría estado si fuera alguna otra persona, más contento que si hubiera ganado un premio, más contento que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente amanecieron ambos abrazados, el primero en despertar por alguna casualidad de la vida no fue él sino el pelilargo aún sin nombre, quien ahora permanecía mirando al cielo y recargado sobre sus codos los cuales estaban en el marco de la ventana, con la mirada perdida continuaba observando el cielo, al parecer sin percatarse del mundo que le rodeaba, sólo miraba aquel cielo ahora celeste y despejado. No se atrevió a llamarle porque de ese modo podía contemplarle todo lo que quisiera, no quería romper esa magia que el chico de ojos violetas había creado con su simple presencia, pero algún día tendría que hacerlo...

Mientras tanto, continuaría memorizando cada rasgo que poseía aquel chico, era simplemente perfecto... lisa y llanamente hermoso, con aquella apariencia tranquila, apacible, seria, perdida, pensativa; con aquellos especiales ojos perdidos, brillando con impaciencia por causa del sol, perdiéndose en el cielo, observando a la nada. Aquel cuerpo delgado, frágil, tibio, amoldado para ser abrazado única y exclusivamente por él, con aquel aroma para ser sentido única y exclusivamente por su persona, con aquella suavidad creada solo para que él la disfrutase...

Todo en ese jovencito era único, exótico, especial, encantador, atrayente...

Se levantó sigilosamente sin hacer ningún ruido para no llamar la atención de su pareja y se acercó al trenzado hasta quedar detrás de él y así después abrazarlo posesivamente logrando que éste pegara un repingo del susto.

- No sabía que estabas despierto, me asustaste -suspiró levantando la vista para darle una última mirada al cielo- ¿Cómo amaneciste? -se volteó para quedar frente al oji-cobalto-

-... Mas o menos... -respondió besándole el cuello-

- ¿Por?. ¿No pudiste dormir bien? -cuestionó cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de aquellos roces-

- Me hubiera gustado encontrarte al lado mío -lo abrazó un poco más fuerte-

- Disculpa, no lo sabía -sonrió y se alejó- ¿y qué haremos hoy¿Saldremos como ayer o nos quedaremos aquí?

- Como quieras -levantó una mano para acariciar los cabellos que se salían de la trenza perteneciente a su acompañante-

- ¿Quieres desayunar? -cerró los ojos concentrándose en aquella caricia-

-... está bien -respondió-

El oji-violeta sonrió rápidamente y le tomó la mano que le acariciaba los cabellos empujando al dueño a la cama de un sólo movimiento, Heero quedó medio sorprendido por el acto ya que no lo comprendió del todo sino hasta que el pelilargo se sentó sobre sus caderas comenzando a besarle. Inmediatamente comprendió a lo que se refería con 'desayuno', y no era el típico que incluía a la cocina sino al placer.

- ... ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó entre besos mientras acariciaba ese cuerpo delgado que tenía encima-

- ¿Tu que crees? -le devolvió la pregunta mientras bajaba sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón-

El pelicorto contuvo la respiración mientras su pareja introducía las manos por entre la camiseta al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus caderas con insistencia logrando excitarle casi instantáneamente, nuevamente aquel calor, aquella llama interna se encendía haciendo hervir su cuerpo y desear poseerle sin ningún preludio mas se contuvo un poco saboreando la boca de su chico; elevó los brazos hasta tomar el rostro de facciones finas entre sus manos y así evitar que se separaran fácilmente a pesar de sus respiraciones agitadas.

- Te vas a arrepentir... -susurró cambiando de posiciones para quedar sobre el pelilargo-

- Lo dudo -repuso con una sonrisa juguetona abrazando con sus piernas las caderas del oji-cobalto-

Sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a atacar aquellos labios dulces en busca de saciar su sed con el sabor embriagante y hechizante, pero eso sólo le provocó más placer ya que ambas lenguas comenzaron a luchar incesantemente por el control sin lograr llegar a ningún acuerdo. Comenzó a acariciar aquel cuerpo esbelto y perfecto levantando la camisa que tenía puesta para tocar la piel tersa y suave del pecho, estomago y cintura; sintió como el cuerpo debajo de sí se tensaba al momento de hacer contacto, pero como la vez anterior, los gemidos fueron contenidos continuando con el beso hambriento.

Lentamente las prendas fueron cayendo a un lado de la cama dejando a ambos cuerpos desnudos uno sobre el otro, besándose, acariciándose, sintiéndose y disfrutándose a libre antojo. Si bien aún no había sonidos dentro de la habitación, entre ella se podía notar las respiraciones agitadas de ambos y algunos suspiros que reemplazaban a los gemidos sólo momentáneamente.

Los besos del moreno fueron bajando por el cuello del oji-violeta dejando un camino húmedo y sensible hasta llegar a las tetillas donde comenzó a lamerlas y succionarlas provocando que su victima se arqueara llevando una mano a la boca para opacar los gemidos. Al ver esto el pelicorto frunció el ceño y empujó con sus caderas las del otro provocando que éste último tuviera que hacer increíbles esfuerzos para no decir nada, pero éste hecho molestó aún más al de ojos claros que abandonó el pecho del pelilargo para mirarle fijamente. Al sentir aquel alejamiento su acompañante, con la respiración entrecortada, le observó lo más fijo que pudo.

- No lo hagas -habló con un tono grueso por la excitación y el ceño fruncido- no te contengas, no me gusta. -aclaró al ver que el otro no comprendía ni palabra-

- ... Lo siento... -susurró sonrojado-... no es mi intención...

- Pareciera que no lo disfrutas -se sostuvo con sus codos acercándose para besarlo-

- ... Lo disfruto mucho... -corrigió antes de sentir aquellos labios besarle posesivamente-

Luego de ese beso fogoso el oji-cobalto volvió a bajar para continuar con su tarea mientras su pareja le acariciaba los cabellos con la reparación entrecortada.

Nuevamente comenzó a torturar una de las tetillas del oji-violeta que ahora se tensaba y se ladeaba inquieto sobre las sabanas suspirando, al ver que aún así no lograba escuchar ningún gemido por más bajito que fuese comenzó a frotar sus miembros lentamente; era bastante sencillo puesto que las piernas del pelilargo estaban rodeándole las caderas y éste parecía cómodo en aquella posición, para más ayuda, era como si ambos cuerpos se complementaran, podían estar en completo contacto y moldeados como si desde el primer día estuvieran hechos para el otro.

- Ah... -susurró mientras su miembro era rozado con el de su amante-

Logró escuchar un gemido muy bajito salido de aquellos dulces y tentativos labios, lo cual le hizo sonreír ya que al fin lograba avances pero no abandonó nada de lo que hacía, ahora en cambio torturaba con una mano la tetilla derecha mientras subía para comenzar a besar, morder y lamer el cuello blanquecino y delgado. Le costaba mucho continuar puesto que estaba demasiado excitado, pero quería torturarle por contenerse de ese modo sin razón alguna y lo iba a hacer hasta que ese jovencito de ojos amatistas suplicara porque le poseyera.

No tuvo que esperar mucho puesto que luego de unos minutos, donde la fricción entre los miembros aumentó, el pelilargo ya gemía de forma audible y se arqueaba inquieto por las caricias seguras y posesivas, mientras que él por su parte no aguantaba más los deseos de hacerlo suyo; aunque hasta que no se lo pidiera, no lo haría. De repente el oji-violeta lo separó bruscamente haciendo que casi saliera de encima, le observó como regañándole, y seguidamente se acomodó solo entre las piernas del oji-cobalto pidiéndole sin palabras que le penetrara; ante esto el pelicorto sonrió juguetonamente y se acercó hasta besarlo entre apasionada y tranquilamente.

- Pídemelo -ordenó luego de besarlo-

-... ¿para que?... -preguntó agitado- Si total... ya lo sabes...

- Quiero escucharte decirlo -respondió frotando su miembro con las nalgas del de ojos violáceos-

- ... Ahh... -gimió despacito y se ruborizó-... sólo hazlo... -tragó saliva-... hazme tuyo... -susurró-

- Baka... -sonrió besándole fugazmente mientras acomodaba su miembro en la estrecha entrada-... tu ya eres mío...

Y con esa última aclaración comenzó a penetrar al chico de cabello largo, el cual al sentirlo gimió lentamente aferrándose a las sabanas y asegurando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del pelicorto. Heero le besó apasionadamente ahora libre de explorar aquella boca sin ninguna guerra entre medio y mientras disfrutaba de aquel manjar terminó de acomodarse dentro del joven comenzando casi inmediatamente a salir de nueva cuenta un poco más rápido para luego volver a entrar, iniciando así un ritmo no muy apresurado.

- ¡Ahh...! -se arqueó sintiéndole volver a entrar más profundo-

Sentía aquella entrada tan estrecha como la primera vez que entró, rodeándole casi perfectamente como si estuvieran hechos a molde para completarse, el placer inundó por completo sus sentidos haciéndole perder la conciencia de lo que sucedía en su entorno salvo aquel frágil cuerpo debajo de él que se estremecía con cada estocada y gemía sin restricciones, le encantaba escucharle gemir, saber que era el único el cual lo había poseído, el único que lo había tocado, el único que podía sentir aquella estreches rodearle, el único que conocía su sabor y era capas de disfrutarlo, el único en su vida. Comenzó a besar con locura aquellos labios hasta el cansancio, le encantaban, simplemente eran exquisitos, tanto como su miembro, tanto como su entrada, tanto como su cuerpo, tanto como sus sonrisas, tanto como su voz... tanto como sus ojos...

- Ahhhh -suspiró hundiéndose en el cuello del oji-violeta-

- ... Heero... -susurró entrecortadamente intentando abrazarlo-

En cualquier momento se vendría... pero nuevamente no quería detenerse, quería continuar, quería seguir sintiendo todas esas emociones nuevas y encantadores que lo ahogaban cuando estaba con ese chiquillo... pero sentía muchos deseos de terminar...

-... No... -susurró entre gemidos y jadeos-... No te detengas... -completó abrazando con fuerza a su pareja-

- Shh... -le silenció besándolo-

Mientras iniciaba un nuevo beso tomó con una de sus manos el miembro del oji-violeta comenzando a masturbarlo automáticamente, iba a terminar, eso era inevitable... pero continuaría a pesar de ello, no tenía otra opción, el llegar al orgasmo no le quitaría los deseos que tenía... aunque los orgasmos que tenía con ese chico eran increíblemente fuertes...

-... ¡Ahhhh! -exclamó soltando todo su semen mientras el pelilargo suspiraba-

Se vino dentro del oji-violeta deteniéndose por segundos ya que la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió era demasiado intensa, luego retomó su vaivén anterior pero no tan apresurado mientras continuaba masturbándole con insistencia. Tal como lo tenía previsto el clímax al que había llegado había sido increíblemente fuerte, pero los deseos de poseerlo continuaban allí haciéndole excitar de nuevo, no podía explicarlo; era extraño ya que nunca se excitaba tanto con alguien... pero no era momento de preguntas.

La virilidad del uke pulsaba en su mano, podía sentir sus deseos por culminar, pero sin embargo parecía contenerse de nuevo mientras se aferraba más a las sabanas de la cama y con sus piernas le empujaba en busca de mayor penetración. Soltó el miembro del pelilargo sujetando con ambas manos las caderas del mismo acelerando las estocadas mientras sentía de nuevo su hombría completamente dura entrar y salir llenando todo el interior de aquel chico; lo cual terminó por excitarle aún más.

- No te contengas -repitió besándole el cuello entre jadeos-... no lo hagas...

- No... -negó abrazándolo fuertemente y estremeciéndose por las embestidas fuertes y profundas-

Fue como si algo estallara dentro de sí, sentirlo abrazando fuertemente a su cuerpo y estremeciéndose con cada embestida hizo que algo dentro de su cuerpo estallara de forma increíble. Se detuvo bruscamente tras las últimas estocadas recónditas y sintió como si algo golpeara su cuerpo mientras todo su semen salía en un fuerte orgasmo rumbo al interior del pelilargo, el cual al sentir aquella frenada insólita seguida del líquido tibio se dejó ir entre ambos, también, en un fuerte clímax, ambos acompañando el momento con un gemido sonoro.

- Ahhh... -exclamaron a coro agitados-

Unos minutos después ambos permanecían recostados en la cama, abrazados y normalizando sus respiraciones aún afectadas por los actos de recién. El silencio inundaba la habitación, pero no era de esos tensos e inquietantes sino uno tranquilo, relajado y bastante cálido.

- ¿Crees en lo sobrenatural? -preguntó de repente el de ojos violáceos-

- Depende... -suspiró acariciando el cabello suelto de su pareja- fantasmas y espíritus si, portales ínter dimensiónales, mundos paralelos y demás no.

- ¿Qué hay de la vida en otros mundos?. ¿Eso no es sobrenatural también? -cerró los ojos acomodándose en el pecho del oji-cobalto-

- Quizás exista... pero eso no me concierne ni me intriga. -unos minutos de silencio-... ¿Por qué?... -frunció el ceño-

- Curiosidad -respondió neutralmente- Yo si creo que en todo lo sobrenatural.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno con la mente en blanco y disfrutando de la compañía mutua, no había necesidad de decirse mucho.

De repente se le vino a la cabeza esa personalidad que tenía aquel ser que le enamoró, era extraño, ahora estaba iniciando una vida a su lado... quien sabe que habrá dejado atrás, quien sabe que vida habrá tenido antes, quien sabe en que momento la retomaría... si es que la pensaba retomar. En parte tenía algo de temor por iniciar una relación segura con ese chico de mirada encantadora, no era porque dudara de sus sentimientos... de lo que dudaba era del pasado que tuviera él ¿Y si después tenían problemas por algo que él hubiera hecho?. ¿Tendrían que mandar toda la vida que formaran al tacho?. ¿No era mejor primero conocer todos los secretos del otro antes de aventurarse a una relación?... el problema no era la respuesta a esa pregunta, sino el cómo cumplirla, no soportaría estar lejos de ese chico hasta que la confianza se formase, pero no esa confianza que tenían para tratarse sino esa confianza para contarse las cosas.

Era como dos personas en una.

Una de esas personas tenía un pasado atrás, con una vida probablemente, y otra de esas personas era la que se encontraba con él en estos momentos, la que ahora iniciaba algo nuevo, la que ahora vivía con alguien nuevo... porque podría decirse que ese chico ya vivía con él.

Eran dos, un dúo dentro de un mismo cuerpo.

-... Duo... -murmuró ensimismado-

- ¿Eh? -alzó la vista para mirar a su pareja- ¿Duo?. ¿De que hablas? -frunció el ceño-... o más bien de quién hablas.

-... No -sonrió y lo besó- estaba pensando que ese sería un buen nombre.

- ¿Para quién? -preguntó volviéndose a recostar sobre su pecho-

- Para ti, baka -lo abrazó-

- ¿Y eso por qué? -cerró los ojos- ¿Por qué justamente Duo y no otro?

- Porque tienes dos vidas, la del pasado y ésta, y porque cuando estás en la cama pareces otro -agregó y su acompañante estalló en risas-

- ¡... Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! -se sostuvo el estómago que comenzaba a dolerle y luego suspiró intentando relajarse-... ¡Nunca pensé que dirías algo como eso!... -se sentó sobre las caderas del otro que le miraba relajado- Bien, será como gustes, si quieres bautizarme con ese nombre por mi no hay crítica alguna.

- Entonces queda en Duo. -concluyó acariciándole los brazos-

- Maxwell, -interrumpió- Duo Maxwell, recuerdo que en un pueblo a las afueras de Canadá había una iglesia la cual fue masacrada por la segunda guerra mundial, allí vivía un padre, el padre Maxwell, quien fue uno de los pocos que dice haber sido capas de ver seres sobrenaturales sobre la tierra en aquellas épocas -informó con una sonrisa-

- Bien, entonces será Duo Maxwell a partir de hoy -afirmó asintiendo-

- De Yuy -completó sonriendo aún más mientras el otro le miraba confundido- recuerda que me quedaré contigo para siempre, lo menos que puedo hacer es llevar tu apellido ¿no? Según tengo entendido si te casas legalmente tu nombre cambia agregándosele el de tu esposo en cuestión, o sea que quedaría a fin de cuentas Duo Maxwell de Yuy. -aseveró-

- ¿No te estás adelantando demasiado? -enarcó una ceja sin poder evitar sonreír-

- Está bien, se queda en Duo Maxwell entonces, si no quieres no te voy a forzar -suspiró borrando su sonrisa-

- Yo si quiero -se apresuró a corregir- mira está bien, dejémoslo en Duo Maxwell de Yuy, no hay problema.

- No, por descarte no -negó con la cabeza amagando con salir de la cama pero fue devuelto de un empujón-

- No es descarte, sólo me extrañé -lo abrazó-

- No intentes corregir tu error, está bien enserio, no me molesta para nada si no quieres... pero yo no tengo mucho tiempo para esperarte y...

- Serás De Yuy quieras o no y fin de la discusión -concluyó besándolo-

Varios besos le siguieron a ese y luego de dos o tres Duo no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todas las cosas la estaba pasando muy bien allí, lástima que tuviera que irse luego.

Estaba contento, debía admitirlo, ahora de un minuto a otro ya tenía un esposo nuevo el cual amaba más de lo que creyó poder amar y con el cual era muy feliz, se prometió que pasase lo que pasase y fuera cual fuera el pasado de ese oji-violeta alegre no lo dejaría ir por nada en el mundo, estarían juntos por el fin de la eternidad más allá de la muerte, porque estaban destinados a estar juntos y eran felices juntos.

Luego de unos minutos más entre besos y abrazos se levantaron y se fueron a bañar para luego cambiarse, ordenar la habitación y bajar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno ésta vez de comida el cual fue extremadamente divertido puesto que ahora ya tenían un poco más de conocerse y llevarse. Terminaron desayunando luego de hora y media porque lo habían preparado entre juegos, robándose dulce de leche, probando nuevos besos con algún que otro aperitivo y divirtiéndose en grande. Luego de eso volvieron a salir al centro para ir al cine, quizás comer helado, disfrutar del aire fresco y especialmente del día de los enamorados.

El día de hoy Duo llevaba puesto una camisa negra de su talla con unos pantalones de mezclilla, mientras que Heero tenía unos pantalones de vestir azules y una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos. El oji-cobalto aún no lograba comprender de donde diablos sacaba su ropa, sabía que suya no era porque él no recordaba tener un pantalón de mezclilla... pero entonces ¿de dónde salían?... eso era un misterio...

Estaban saliendo del cine luego de una jornada de buena película dentro del shopping cuando se cruzaron con los dos compañeros de trabajo de Heero, éste al verlos simplemente frunció el ceño y apretó la mano de su pareja mientras el oji-violeta continuaba concentrado con su chupetín de cereza. El rubio y el oji-verde se acercaron a ellos inmediatamente intrigados por la presencia del otro joven y al oji-cobalto no le quedó otra opción más que quedarse quieto para no parecer descortés; no tenía deseos de encontrarlos ni hablar de nada con respecto al trabajo, por primera vez en su vida quería estar lejos de las oficinas junto al chico que adoraba.

- Heero que sorpresa... -inició el oji-azul mirando intrigado a la pareja- No pensé que te tomaras tan a pecho las vacaciones, eres muy adicto al trabajo ¿Cómo te está yendo?

- Bien -se limitó a responder con su mirada despectiva-

- ¿Y el joven es...? -preguntó Trowa al ver que su amigo no diría nada si no se preguntaba, luego de unos minutos de silencio el pelilargo habló-

- Ah ya entiendo -sonrió el trenzado volteando su mirada a su pareja- Cuando hablabas de tener que dar explicaciones te referías a ellos ¿verdad Heero? -el susodicho asintió- Mhm... -se puso serio y luego volvió a sonreír mirando a los desconocidos- Soy Duo Maxwell... -extendió su mano mientras el oji-verde la sostenía saludándole-... de Yuy... -completó mientras el rubio y el moreno abrían los ojos de sorpresa-

- ¿De... Yuy? -susurró sorprendido el rubio mientras tanto el oji-verde como el pelilargo retiraban sus manos- ¿Cómo es eso?. ¿Heero desde cuando estás casado?. ¿Cómo que no lo sabíamos?. ¿Por qué no nos invitaste?.-preguntó a la carrera-

- Quatre los estás sofocando -aclaró el alto-

- De todos modos eso no les incumbe -concluyó el oji-cobalto cerrando los ojos resignado-

- Jeje... -rió penosamente tomando la mano de su acompañante- estás siendo muy cortante, mejor relájate recuerda que tienes que disfrutar tus días -le sonrió-

- ¡Claro! -exclamó el rubio con los ojos iluminados- ¡Duo tiene razón, debes disfrutar tus vacaciones y qué mejor que con tu esposo! -abrazó al pelilargo contento- ¡No sabes lo contento que me pone el hecho de que Heero al fin tenga a alguien con quien distraerse, es demasiado apegado a su trabajo y casi no se dedica tiempo, por eso se tensa mucho y luego piensa que le suceden cosas raras, espero que tu logres distraerlo lo suficiente para que se distienda!...

- ... Si... -asintió algo extrañado y de repente el oji-azul se apartó mirándolo confundido-... ¿Sucede algo malo?

- ... -Quatre quedó en silencio observando al nuevo conocido, había sentido algo extraño al abrazarle, algo que no le daba buena espina-

- ¿Quatre?. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó apoyando una mano en el hombro de su pareja-

- ¿Eh¡Ah, si! -se apresuró a responder sonriendo- sólo fue extraño, nada importante

- ¿Seguro? -inquirió preocupado el oji-verde-

- ... Heero... -susurró el oji-violeta tomándole la mano-

- ¿Qué pasa? -le miró atentamente ya que el tono impreso en aquella llamada fue muy serio-

- Yo... -frunció el ceño tragando saliva- vamos nos, tengo que ir a un lugar -se apresuró a responder comenzando a correr y llevando consigo al oji-cobalto ante la mirada de los otros dos-

Fue extraño, de repente aquel chico tranquilo y sonriente comenzó a correr sin siquiera despedirse de los otros, en parte lo agradeció ya que tampoco tenía deseos de estar allí, pero estaba extrañado con la actitud tan repentina, no era normal que fuera así... ¿Adónde le querría llevar?. ¿Acaso algún lugar que tuviera que ver con su pasado?. ¿O sería algo más?

Corrieron por algunos minutos hasta lograr alejarse del shopping y terminar en medio de la peatonal donde se detuvieron agitados para recobrar el aire perdido, habían corrido como locos pero sólo se había dejado guiar por el chico de pelo largo ya que éste le había dicho que le llevaría a algún lado ¿ese lado sería la peatonal?. Luego de unos minutos descansando sentados en una banca el silencio entre ambos fue roto.

- Perdón por haber corrido así -se disculpó suspirando- pero es que no podíamos quedarnos, ese amigo tuyo es muy perceptivo y no me gusta su compañía, lo lamento.

- ¿Perceptivo?. ¿Qué quieres decir? -cuestionó volteándose para sentarse de lado y observarle-

- Bueno es que... cuando me abrazó y se apartó me miró como si hubiera descubierto mi secreto, y nadie debe enterarse de eso aún, por ello es que no quiero estar cerca de él... es peligroso para mí y para los demás. -explicó con la vista gacha-

- ¿Tan importante es? -frunció el ceño-

- Sip -asintió sonriendo- te prometo que te lo voy a contar, pero ahora no es momento, además aún no me han dado permiso ¿Vamos al parque? -cambió de tema ahora mirándole de frente y terminando su dulce-

Heero asintió medio ido, ahora tenía menos respuestas que antes... ¿Acaso Quatre con sólo abrazarle había descubierto ese secreto tan grande?. ¿Por qué el rubio si y él no?. ¿Cómo podía hacer para averiguarlo?... Duo prometió contarle¿Pero cuando sería eso?. ¿Cuándo lo malo se avecinara y ya no hubiera vuelta atrás?. Necesitaba buscar el modo de que el oji-violeta le contase toda la verdad de una buena vez porque aquella intriga se convertía en angustia, preocupación, nervios e inquietud sin permitirle estar tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta uno de los parques de aquella ciudad y se adentraron en él llegando hasta un hermoso árbol frondoso cercano a un pequeño lago artificial. Una vez allí ambos se sentaron sobre sus raíces y el pelicorto abrazó a su acompañante permitiendo que éste apoyara la cabeza en su pecho para así descansar. Permanecieron así, en silencio sumidos entre sus pensamientos, cada cual pensando en sus cosas cuando un brillo repentino proveniente del cielo llamó la atención de Heero más que nada.

- ... ¿Qué diablos?... -susurró intrigado por aquel resplandor de sólo milisegundos-

- No fue nada, no te preocupes -le relajó sonriendo y abrazándole-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -se relajó acariciándole los cabellos-

- Confía en mi -pidió en casi un susurro-... ¿Qué pasaría... si tuviéramos que separarnos?... -cuestionó con los ojos cerrados-

- Iría contigo -afirmó mirando a la nada-

- ¿A cualquier parte? -abrió los ojos mostrando un dejo de tristeza- ¿Aún si no conocieses nada en ese otro lugar?... ¿Aún si tuvieras que dejar todo lo que conoces? -lo abrazó más fuerte-

- Si -asintió separándolo para besarlo- no pierdo nada con ir contigo, al contrario.

La mirada violácea lo miró con tristeza y se dejó besar de forma sumisa, sin ninguna critica, de forma amarga, y aquello le preocupó de sobremanera ya que no comprendía del todo el motivo. En busca de hacerle olvidar por un instante aquello que reflejaba el mar violeta de sus ojos lo besó profundamente, apoderándose por completo de aquella cavidad, disfrutando sin restricciones de su boca, saboreando cada rincón y deleitándose con cada roce mientras el cuerpo menudo de Duo se estremecía acurrucándose en el pecho de su pareja.

El pelilargo permanecía sentado entre las piernas del otro siendo abrazado posesivamente mientras recibía un beso fogoso que ya le estaba dejando sin aliento, pero no se separaría, estaba muy cómodo así con aquel sentimiento de protección, con aquel sentimiento de ser querido, no deseaba separarse sino quedarse allí para siempre. De repente un dolor punzante se hizo presente en la zona baja de su abdomen obligándole a separarse y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del oji-cobalto que le observaba preocupado.

-... ¿Te duele? -cuestionó tras verle sostenerse el vientre-

- Descuida, seguramente se pasará... -se acomodó sobre el pecho del pelicorto dejando el rostro entre el cuello del otro-

- Mas vale que no sea nada -lo rodeó con un brazo y llevó la otra mano adonde se sostenía el oji-violeta introduciéndola entre la ropa-... ¿Tienes frió?...

- No... -sonrió-... tienes la mano muy tibia, se siente rico -se relajó-... ya se me está pasando, no te preocupes...

- ¿Quieres ir a casa? -se separó un poco besándole la cabeza-

- Nop -sonrió un poco más- de enserio que estoy bien.

Se quedaron en aquella posición unos minutos más en completo silencio hasta que el oji-cobalto corrió su mano sosteniendo al pelilargo de la cintura sin retirarla del interior de la camisa. La charla volvió a surgir entre ellos ahora sobre temas sin ninguna importancia mirando el pequeño lago cristalino de aquel parque, mientras algunos peces saltaban por encima del agua volviendo a sumergirse casi instantáneamente debido al impulso y la gravedad.

Permanecieron en aquel parque durante varias horas durante la tarde disfrutando del aire tibio veraniego y del sol radiante mientras miraban a su alrededor o se besaban deleitándose con su compañía mutua. Todo parecía estar en orden, todo transcurría como cualquier otro día normal, hasta que cayó el atardecer. Ambos caminaban por el borde de la laguna que cubría alrededor del 40 por ciento del parque en cuestión, tomados de la mano y conversando sobre algunas cosas nada importantes.

Una tranquilidad embargaba toda su alma, era algo increíble y encantador, como si de pronto todos sus problemas hubieran dejado de existir, como si no tuviera un pasado ni un futuro, como si sólo supiera lo que hacia ahora pero olvidase segundo a segundo lo que había hecho ayer, o anteayer. Deslizó un brazo por la cintura estrecha del oji-violeta mientras éste sonreía naturalmente, como desde que le conocía; entonces lo supo. Lo que le hacía distraerse y olvidar el ayer o el mañana era esa sonrisa delicada y espontánea, aquella que le dedicaba el pelilargo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban intensamente ya con el sol, la luna o la luz artificial; pero más que nada parecía un brillo interno, uno que provenía de su alma, de su ternura.

-... Dicen que ese tipo de peces viven en el agua salada pero los eh visto en ríos de agua dulce... creo que es una deformación en su crecimiento luego de que se separaron, seguramente se consideran de la misma especie pero como vivieron en diferentes lugares sus hábitos cambiaron... sucede con todo tipo de razas, especies, o seres -comunicó entretenido mirando el lago-... Aunque es bastante inusual ¿no crees?

- Supongo, no soy aficionado a la zoología -respondió sin perderle detalle-

- Me doy cuenta -rió un poco-... pero no tiene mucha importancia, sólo lo tomé como ejemplo para decir que hasta el ser humano se puede acostumbrar a todo tipo de hábitat... incluyendo a acuática o la aérea.

- No eh visto personas viviendo bajo el agua -comentó neutralmente-

- Jajajajaja... tienes razón -se rascó la cabeza- pero con los siglos el ser humano podría adecuarse el medio acuático como los peces se han adecuado al modo terrestre convirtiéndose en anfibios ¿no? -sonrió- o al menos así es la regla de la evolución según Darwin¿o era Lamarck? No... -se puso serio con una mano en su barbilla- eran ambos los que... -fue interrumpido por un beso sobre sus labios- ¡Hey...! -sonrió mirándole mientras lo abrazaban-

- ¿No puedo? -le volvió a dar un beso-

- Si, si puedes -pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja-... pero te tengo una mala noticia -hizo pucherito y luego sonrió tras ver la cara expectante del oji-cobalto-... tengo hambre...

- Eso tiene solución -lo besó con dulzura-... vamos a casa y cenamos.

- Si... pero es que... -deslizó sus manos hasta el pecho del pelicorto-... tengo hambre pero no tengo ganas de comer, no sé si me explico -le devolvió el beso- tengo hambre pero no quiero regresar a casa a comer, quiero quedarme aquí...

- Hm... -apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del oji-violeta- ¿Y si vamos a comer a otro lado?

- No... -hizo pucherito y suspiró- ¿y si vamos a casa a comer y luego salimos de nuevo?

Heero asintió acercándose para volver a besar aquellos labios dulces y sumisos que le recibían gustosos, fundiéndose instantáneamente en una renuencia por separarse o terminar con aquella hermosa sensación que les inundaba internamente. Luego del eufórico beso ambos se fueron en dirección a la casa del pelicorto para cenar. Prepararon la comida entre los dos ya que de algún modo u otro Duo sabía cocinar, y bastante rico por cierto, haciendo más llevadero el asunto y divirtiéndose, nuevamente, con comida.

Era bastante sorprendente para él que se entretuviera de ese modo tan infantil con alguien, nunca fue de embarrarse con comida ni de niño, pero sin embargo el oji-violeta comenzaba con una que otra mancha de lo que fuere e inevitablemente le respondía con alguna acción parecida, no había explicación para ello; únicamente se sentía cómodo, libre, tranquilo. Siempre creyó que cuando uno se enamorase siempre debía sufrir por no ser correspondido, o por ser despreciado, o por perder a quien ama luego de haberlo tenido... pero ahora se daba cuenta que si bien esos temores permanecían la alegría de tener con quien compartir sobrepasaba sus sentidos haciéndole olvidar de todo, viviendo el presente; era una locura, bien lo sabía, pero esa locura le estaba haciendo sonreír por todo lo que no sonrió de más chico... y eso, le gustaba mucho.

Ojalá esto fuera para siempre.

Observó una vez más con detenimiento cada facción del pelilargo, siempre encontrando algo nuevo, algún brillo diferente en sus ojos, alguna mirada distinta, alguna sonrisa distinta, alguna intención distinta, algún mechón de cabello diferente... pero fuera como fuera, sin importar qué cambiara de Duo, seguía siendo tan perfecto como la noche en que le vio encima de sí sin ropa, seguía encontrando esa inocencia, esa alegría, esa dulzura, esa hermosura... De repente sintió como algo caliente y escurridizo era introducido en su boca y dio un salto sobre su lugar asustado por la ligera intromisión, luego la risa del oji-violeta.

-... Jajajajajajajajajaja... -intentó calmarse sin soltar el tenedor-... eso te pasa... jajajaja... eso te pasa por distraído... -comentó entre carcajadas-

- Baka, avísame antes de hacer eso -regañó quitándole el tenedor y comiendo al fin los fideos de éste-

- ¡Es que te veías tan lindo con la mirada perdida! -exclamó suspirando-

- Hn... -frunció el ceño devolviéndole el utensilio-

- Hay no te enojes -hizo pucherito dejando el tenedor en la mesada y acercándose para abrazarlo- fue sólo un chistecito, no te molestes... era tentativo, perdón...

¿Cómo enojarse con tan bella criatura?. ¿Cómo permanecer enojado con un ser tan puro?. ¿Cómo resistir la tentación de abrazarlo y poseerlo eternamente?... Ese muchachito de cabello largo era lo más sugestivo que pudiera existir, era lo más hechizante, lo más valioso... el mayor tesoro. Lo abrazó por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo de manera extrema y buscó los labios de aquel muchacho con ojos amatistas encontrándolos casi al instante y apoderándose de ellos sin más preámbulos.

- Mhm... -se separó luego de varios intentos-... no quiero quedarme sin cena... -protestó sonriendo y siendo atacado por otro beso-... Heero... déjame terminar la cena... -pidió con voz finita haciendo que el otro riese-

- Está bien, está bien -accedió separándose sin borrar su sonrisa-

El timbre de la casa sonó y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a Duo se encaminó a la puerta atendiéndola neutralmente, sin mostrar ninguna de sus anteriores sonrisas. Al abrir se encontró con un Quatre sonriente, pero era una sonrisa tranquila, de esas que utilizaba a diario pero que no quería decir nada en especial; frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente, esperando que le explicase que hacía allí, mas el chico rubio sonrió un poco más encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué necesitas? -cuestionó recordando que Duo se sentía incomodo con esa presencia-

- Pues... -puso el dedo medio en el mentón- me quedé preocupado por ti, porque cuando estábamos en el shopping, tu y tú marido se fueron sin despedirse, pensé que les había sucedido algo malo, así que opté por venir a saludarte.

- Estamos bien -se limitó a responder con su semblante serio y apacible-

- Que bien -sonrió- les iba a invitar a cenar ¿Qué dicen?. ¿Vienen?

- No -

- Hm... ok... ¿Y mañana? Me gustaría mucho conocer más a tu pareja Heero, se ve que se llevan muy bien... -comentó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, indicándole la doble intención-

- Le pregunto y te llamo más tarde -sin moverse-

- Me parece bárbaro, llámame lo más pronto que puedas... -

- ¡Heero la cena está terminada, ven a comer! -anunció el oji-violeta desde la cocina-

- Permiso... -saludó dando un paso atrás para cerrar la puerta-

- Que pases buenas noches Heero, mis saludos a Duo -comunicó volteándose-

El oji-cobalto cerró la puerta sin perder más tiempo y se dirigió el comedor donde comenzó a ayudarle al trenzado para ordenar los cubiertos. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, no era normal esa actitud de Quatre... jamás había hecho algo así, ahí había algo de lo que no estaba enterado y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¿Era algo importante? -preguntó mientras se sentaban a la mesa-

-... No... -respondió sirviendo gaseosa en los vasos-

- Ahm -terminó de servir los fideos con salsa en cada plato- bueno, comienza a comer y dame el visto bueno -sonrió-

- Cualquier cosa que prepares será mejor que lo pedido ¿no crees? -comentó comenzando a comer-

- Bueno si, pero hay gente que no sabe ni cómo cocinar y termina rompiendo toda la cocina, yo no rompí la cocina, pero quién sabe si la comida está bien... -rió apenado-

- Para mí está bien -concluyó-

- Eso es todo lo que yo quería saber -sonrió comenzando a comer-

Comieron en su mayoría rodeados de silencio, aunque de vez en cuando había uno que otro comentario común para aligerar el ambiente que se formaba en minutos. Aún estaba preocupado por sentirse ajeno a los recuerdos de Duo, no comprendía muchas cosas y quería entenderlas pero si el oji-violeta se negaba a hablar entonces iba a ser imposible; al parecer la única tachuela en toda esa felicidad era el no conocer nada del pasado que concernía al trenzado, eso era lo único, porque salvo ello todo marchaba correctamente.

Debía admitir que era el mejor San Valentín que tuvo en toda su vida, ya que todos los anteriores los había pasado solo y sin ninguna emoción en particular, salvo éste... el cual realmente guardaría en su corazón por el resto de su vida, la primer persona la cual amaba y le correspondía, la primera persona que se había entregado a él por amor puro y con la cual deseaba quedarse, la única persona con la cual podría estar de ahora en más. Y lo mejor de todo era que el día aún no terminaba, apenas eran las 8:30 y quedaban unas tres horas y media para que dejase de ser San Valentín, o sea que aún tenía mucho que disfrutar.

Luego de cenar, arreglar la mesa del comedor y limpiar todo lo que se usó para preparar y disfrutar de la cena, salieron nuevamente en dirección al centro para dar una vuelta, la noche era estrellada y bastante fresca, pero a pesar de ello se montaba esplendorosa sobre la tierra para un pequeño descanso a la intemperie. Caminaron durante horas, hasta que las calles comenzaron a aparecer medias vacías, entonces optaron por regresar para que no se hiciera muy peligroso, eran las once cuarenta.

Una estrella fugaz surcó a través de la bóveda celeste dando un ligero resplandor, al ver esto Duo se detuvo mirando fijamente al cielo, perdiendo su vista entre el mar azul del universo y logrando que sus ojos amatistas brillaran más de lo normal... pero sin exagerar. Al ver aquello Heero se quedó a su lado ciñéndolo por la cintura pero sin prestarle mucha importancia al cielo sino hasta que el oji-violeta sonrió y se soltó del abrazo comenzando a caminar a paso tranquilo.

- Heero... -llamó bajando la vista sin detener su paso-... ¿Sabes?... la pasé muy lindo estos dos días, pero me tengo que regresar al lugar adonde pertenezco...

- ¿De qué hablas? -cuestionó frunciendo el ceño y caminando a su lado-

- No me puedo quedar aquí, este no es mi lugar ¿Comprendes?... -suspiró- perdóname, aunque me odies toda tú vida yo tengo que irme, tenía algo que hacer aquí, me encargaron algo importantísimo y por eso yo vine a éste lugar, para cumplirlo.

- Me prometiste que me contarías todo, explícame -exigió en tono frío-

- Hm... -hizo una mueca de disconformidad- es que no me creerás, quiero contarte pero no me vas a creer y... y si le llegas a contar a alguien entonces ellos van a... -tragó saliva cerrando los ojos-

- Si es por eso no le diré a nadie. -aseguró cruzándose en su camino para abrazarlo-

Transcurrieron entre ambos unos minutos eternos de sólo silencio, donde a lo lejos se oían autos correr y voces de personas, pero a su alrededor nada. Retomaron el camino con paso tranquilo y despreocupado por aquella calle casi deshabitada, oscura y tenebrosa. Nadie les notó.

- Cuando lleguemos a ese lugar desde donde yo me iré, comprenderás a lo que me refiero -rompió el silencio el oji-violeta- hasta entonces te diré que yo no soy como tu... siquiera soy humano -rió mientras el pelicorto le miraba atentamente-... je... en nuestra casa... -miró al cielo-... actualmente existen muchos problemas, y por eso con uno de nuestros avances tecnológicos hemos podido modificar nuestro código de datos, aquello que ustedes llaman ADN, para crear a un ser que pueda dar inicio a una nueva raza de seres que conserven nuestros talentos pero que al mismo tiempo tengan la capacidad de adaptación que ustedes los humanos terrestres tienen.

-... pero entonces... eres un... -susurró sorprendido-

- Je, -sonrió amargamente-... de ese proyecto genético salí yo, mí única y exclusiva misión es dar inicio a una nueva raza de seres superiores a ustedes y a nosotros... ellos dijeron que... -suspiró mirando al frente con el rostro completamente serio-... que debíamos conseguir un espécimen de ser humano con las cualidades básicas perfectas, sin ningún daño genético, para que cuando se mezclara con el nuestro la complementación fuera perfecta. -hizo una pausa-

- ¿Y...? -continuó aún escéptico-

- Hm... -se mordió el labio inferior- estuvimos mucho tiempo vigilando varios sectores de la tierra donde ustedes parecían tener mayor estabilidad genética... -otro suspiro-... y habíamos encontrado al ser perfecto, todo en cuanto a su persona parecía perfecto, desde el carácter hasta su estado físico... pero... -se detuvo bajando la vista ahora mirando al suelo-

Duo no continuó contando, como si no se animase, y eso le puso los pelos de punta al oji-cobalto que intentaba razonar todo lo más coherentemente posible. Ciertamente que su cabeza a veces volaba en imaginación pero la explicación que le estaba dando ese chico era más de lo que podía aceptar, simplemente no podía ser cierto, era imposible... ¿Cómo podía ser un... un... un... extraterrestre?. ¿Podía ser eso cierto?. ¿No podía ser una mentira, o un error?. Jamás se tomó muy a pecho eso de que era más hermoso que los mismos ángeles... pero... ¿es que acaso se podía creer algo así?...

- ¿PERO? Vamos termina de contar -exigió inquieto-

- Mh... me olvidé de contarte un pequeño detalle... en nuestro mundo no existe lo que aquí se denomina, entre humanos, como mujer... es por ello que el proyecto de fecundación genética tenía que ser de hombre a hombre... y el problema, era que ese humano simplemente no razonaba el hecho de poder amar a alguno de su mismo sexo... y por eso... -sonrió-... por eso simplemente no funcionó y tuvimos que eliminar parte de su memoria, continua con su vida normal, pero nosotros perdimos una de las oportunidades...

- ¿Y entonces? -cuestionó nuevamente en su tono frío-

- Y entonces... -suspiró de nuevo- estaba en mi turno matutino revisando unos datos que me habían pasado cuando se me dio por mirar hacia la Tierra, casualmente te encontré... -sonrió sonrosándose un poco-... fue raro... las siguientes semanas simplemente investigué tu genética y cada uno de los aspectos tanto mentales, como físicos... y puesto que parecías estar estable los superiores me dieron permiso para venir a la Tierra por un tiempo límite, pero no me dijeron cual era ese tiempo.

- O sea que sólo me usaste para cumplir tu propósito -resumió-

- ¡No! -se apresuró a responder frenando en seco- ¡Por supuesto que no, no te eh usado sólo para darle fin a la espera de mi gente!...

- Eso es lo que me muestras luego de que entraste en mi casa y lo primero que hiciste fue acostarte conmigo -soltó gélidamente-

- ¡No fue así! -negó con los ojos vidriosos- ¡Estabas demasiado tomado como para recordarlo!... -bajó la vista secándose los ojos- La idea principal era... -tragó saliva-... la principal idea era ir allí, aprovechar que habías tomado de más, cumplir con mi misión y retirarme... al menos así me lo habían indicado, pero yo no quise irme... si por mi fuera yo me quedaría aquí... pero no me dejan y tengo que regresar quiera o no sino vendrán por mi de todos modos... -guardó silencio unos minutos sonriendo amargamente y sin querer tocando la parte baja de su vientre-... a mi también me gustaría... quedarme contigo...

Bueno ahora lo que más le asustaba no era el hecho de haberse acostado con un... extraterrestre, tampoco haberse enamorado de uno... lo que ahora le molestaba era que se tendrían que separar por fuerzas mayores, y lo que aún estaba digiriendo era la posibilidad de ser padre que se le presentaba justo frente a sí. Debía ir por partes... primero estaba el hecho de que se había enamorado de un ser no terrestre, lo cual resultaba extraño, pero si la figura que conocía de Duo era la original entonces eso era lo de menos, después estaba que se había acostado con él... pero eso le daba mas placer que temor, por otro lado estaba en hecho de que ese sujeto llevaba un hijo suyo dentro de su cuerpo...

Y ahí sentía que su mundo se venía abajo.

No sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, qué decir o más bien qué pensar ¡Cómo aceptarlo, cómo asumirlo!... de un día para el otro, un desconocido se transformaba en su esposo, pero para el siguiente día, ese esposo era un extraterrestre que llevaba un hijo dentro de su vientre... ¿No era mucho para dos días?. ¿No era salido de la realidad?. Esto no podía estarle sucediendo a él... no a él... debía ser un sueño bastante raro, no sabía si podía calificarla como pesadilla, pero lo que sabía era que no era existente.

De repente unos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza mientras aquel chico, o más bien ser, de belleza suprema hundía su rostro en el pecho del pelicorto durante algunos segundos.

- Te prometo que no me volverás a ver, si quieres también te hago olvidar lo de estos dos días, no volverás a recordar nada de esto y podrás seguir con tu vida normal... -se alejó- se hará como gustes, pero apúrate en decidir, debo irme... no quiero además tener que cargar con un castigo... hazlo menos difícil...

¿Irse?... ¿Irse para no regresar jamás?... ¿Por qué sentía que le dolía el pecho?. Lo sabía, se había enamorado... y aún a pesar de eso (que Duo no era humano) su corazón se negaba a permanecer alejado de su contraparte. Y pensándolo en frío, tampoco era correcto separarse... Duo llevaba un hijo suyo ¿no?. ¿No era correcto, entonces, que lo criaran juntos?... Por muy raras que fueran las cosas, lo normal o lo que su cabeza dictaba que era lo correcto era quedarse a su lado de ahora en más, no sólo por sus sentimientos aún a pesar de las diferencias, sino también por ese ser que luego nacería...

- Déjame ir contigo -pidió con la voz segura y mirándole fijamente-

- ¡Qué? -exclamó alzando el rostro sorprendido-

- Que iré contigo baka -repitió tomándole el rostro entre las manos y besándolo-

Mientras lo besaba, aún semiinconsciente de la realidad, pudo sentir las tibias lágrimas rodar por las mejillas sonrosadas del pelilargo, pero tan sólo profundizo el beso haciéndolo un poco más posesivo mientras bajaba sus manos hasta abrazarle por la cintura. No tenía idea de que iba a pasar mañana, ni donde iba a amanecer... si es que veía el amanecer... pero de algún modo tampoco le importaba, fuera lo que fuera que le deparase el futuro quería vivirlo junto a lo que podría llamar... ¿Una familia anormal?...

Al separarse lentamente se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Duo no pudo hacer más que sonreír para más tarde abrazarlo fuertemente de la emoción. El oji-cobalto se sentía completamente ajeno a éstas decisiones o situaciones que supuestamente estaba viviendo, sabía que estaban sucediendo, pero muy dentro de su mente también comprendía que no había aceptado la realidad... sabía que en un lugar recóndito de su cabeza aún no asimilaba que el día de mañana no vería salir el sol, salir de su cama, e ir a trabajar cruzándose con todos sus conocidos... Aún no asimilaba que el día de mañana probablemente amaneciera entre gente desconocida y en un lugar completamente diferente...

Ésta vez quien inició el beso fue aquel ser especial, convirtiendo el roce en algo muy dulce y lleno de amor... Amor... ¿Un extraterrestre era capas de sentir amor por otro ser?. ¿Un extraterrestre podía hablar su idioma?. ¿Lucirían diferentes en realidad?. ¿Cómo sería su mundo?... Comenzaba a dudar de querer irse a un lugar completamente desconocido, pero tampoco quería dejar a la única persona... corrección, al único ser viviente que se había acercado hasta él y amándole de aquel modo tan puro. Necesitaba estar al lado de... de... bueno, de Duo, pero le atemorizaba un poco el nunca más volver a ver aquellos rostros conocidos y humanos; sabía que con Duo estaría bien, sabía que si estaba a su lado sería feliz... Pero... ¿Qué otras cosas habrían en aquel otro planeta?. ¿No tendrían, además, otras costumbres, otras comidas, otros gustos...?.

- No estás seguro... ¿Verdad? -cuestionó con un tono serio a escasos centímetros del otro-

- Te equivocas... -negó con la cabeza dándole un beso rápido- si estoy contigo estaré bien. -repitió ahora en voz alta-

-... yo también... -sonrió devolviéndole el beso- ahora vamos nos... antes de que se enojen con nosotros. -se alejó-

- Duo -le llamó acercándolo nuevamente y ganándose su atención-... ¿de verdad... tu estás...? -guardó silencio sin saber cómo continuar clavando su mirada cobalto en los ojos violáceos que centellaron-

- Te resulta raro ¿No? -sonrió suavemente-... deberás acostumbrarte... aunque el tiempo de gestación creo que es menor al humano normal. ¡Tsk! -le palmeó el hombro- ¡No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo! -comentó con una sonrisa escuchando por respuesta un suspiro y más tarde un abrazo-

- No tienes idea... de lo difícil que es... -apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del pelilargo-... de un día para otro entras a mi vida, al siguiente no eres humano, y segundos después me dices que voy a ser padre...

- ... Es mi culpa... -susurró abrazándole- si yo hubiera acatado la misión al pie de la letra tu no estarías en este lío, perdón... yo sé que es mi culpa... pero no puedo arrepentirme... no quiero arrepentirme.

Nuevamente se fundieron en un beso, ésta vez profundo y lento para saborear todo del otro mientras la brisa fresca de la noche golpeaba sus cuerpos colándose entre las ropas de estos. Aquello sirvió como analgésico para la mente y cuerpo del oji-cobalto ya que comenzaba a darle jaqueca todo ese asunto, por suerte el sabor dulce perteneciente a Duo servía para relajarlo, perderlo, distraerse y concentrarse en una sola cosa, su pareja. Continuaron así por algunos minutos, disfrutándose, amándose, entregándose, declarándose; hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse, no por gusto, sino por interrupción.

- 02, deja de perder el tiempo, J espera. -interrumpió un joven-

Éste nuevo ser era no muy alto ni muy bajo de estatura, cabellos y ojos negros, tez extremadamente clara y rasgos bastante peculiares, su cuerpo era bastante delgado pero a pesar de ello denotaba fortaleza, experiencia, respeto. Estaba vestido con pantalones blancos, cinturón negro y musculosa azul. Su cabello, largo hasta los hombros, lo traía suelto haciendo que cayera hacia sus costados molestándole.

La pareja, que momentos antes se besaba, le miró en silencio; uno con ojo critico y analizante mientras que el otro sonrió instantáneamente.

- ¡05! -exclamó sonriendo y corriendo a abrazarlo casi al instante- ¡tenía tiempo sin verte, comenzaba a extrañar tus ordenes! -rió soltándolo-

- Duo... -llamó en tono helado-

- ¡Hay si, perdóname Heero! -se volvió aún con una sonrisa- Mira él es un... amigo se podría decir, sólo que peleamos mucho porque es muy orgulloso y no le gusta reconocer las cosas -rió-

- Vamos, hora de irnos -ordenó pegándome media vuelta y emprendiendo el camino-

- Oye, 05... -llamó apurándose a seguirle- dime algo ¿Cuáles fueron las ordenes literales que dio Q y G luego de que me fui? Dejaron dicho que había algo importante pero no logré comprender qué... tuve interrupción -sonrió-

- Te lo contará J cuando vallas a revisión -respondió neutralmente-

- Aguafiestas -susurró suspirando-

Se mantuvo al margen, definitivamente no estaba cómodo con la presencia de ese otro... ¿ente?... era como si de repente Duo conociera a alguien más, como si... como si ese sujeto le conociese más que él... y eso le fastidiaba, porque quería y tenía que ser el único en conocer TODO de Duo, pero ese oji-negro parecía conocerlo más por aquel modo en que se hablaban y eso era justamente lo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Sentía una incomodidad en la boca del estomago, era como una opresión interna, como cuando te cae muy pesada una comida, como cuando te irrita el estómago... sentía deseos de irse por otro lado con SU Duo, pero no podía porque le había explicado que sino se meterían en problemas... y lo que menos quería era acarrearle discusiones, menos en su estado. Inconscientemente abrazó al pelilargo por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo para que todos sin excepción notaran que le pertenecía; no supo exactamente que lo hizo, sólo que a pesar de ello no se sentía mejor, aún quería salir y alejarse de cualquiera que pudiera conocer con profundidad a su Duo, quería alejarse de todos los que pudieran conocerle y disfrutar de sus sonrisas, su voz, su aroma... ¡pero no podía!...

Continuaron caminando en silencio, un silencio donde lo único que se oía era los bostezos del oji-violeta por el mutismo de sus dos acompañantes. No tenía deseos de decir nada¿Para qué hacerlo?. ¿No se supone que a éstas alturas ya todos sabían que Duo le pertenecía?. ¿Entonces para qué decir palabras?... no podía hacer nada ahora, sólo continuar hasta abandonar todo lo que conocía... era su deber tanto como hombre como ser viviente hacerse cargo y proteger lo que le pertenecía, por ello debía quedarse al lado de Duo, por eso y porque sabía que si ese ser de cuerpo perfecto se retiraba de su lado entonces nada volvería a ser igual.

En el momento en que decidió prestarle más atención a la realidad, se encontró caminando por un bosquecillo de las afueras de la cuidad... ¿tanto habrían caminado?. ¿En que momento llegaron?. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?. Continuaron caminando, ahora Duo cabeceaba del sueño... ¿Por qué diablos estaría tan cansado?. ¿Habría sido por andar todo el día de paseo?. ¿O acaso era sólo aburrimiento?.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó frotándose los ojos y mirando a su pareja-

- Tienes sueño... -volteó la mirada al frente tras darse cuenta que le había mirado demasiado-

- Ah... -sonrió- no, bueno creo que no, pero de repente tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir... dormir mucho, mucho -lo abrazó fuerte- no estoy muy acostumbrado a tanto ejercicio, ya sabes andar de un lado al otro... creo que eso me agotó.

- ¿Falta mucho? -miró de reojo al pelinegro-

- Un poco más -respondió sin inmutarse- que aguante.

- Hay 05, tu siempre tan cálido conmigo -sarcástico- descuida puedo resistir un poco más, no es nada, sólo sueño -rió-

- Muy gracioso, cállate. -tajante-

Comenzaba a odiar esa forma en que le trataba ¿Qué derecho tenía ese sujeto a hablarle de ese modo tan cruel?. Admitía que él también solía ser así con algunos trabajadores de rangos inferiores, pero... ¿Con Duo?... ¿Cómo podía tratar de ese modo tan frío y desinteresado a un ser tan inocente como lo era Duo?. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que con ese carácter sólo lastimaba su corazón?... Bueno... ¿Quién era él para hablar de corazones?... apenas y con ese personaje de ojos amatistas se daba cuenta de que el corazón podía sentir y sufrir... no debía dar más opiniones al respecto. Además, debería agradecer que ese sujeto se comportara así con su Duo, porque de aquel modo su pelilargo jamás se fijaría en él y sería completamente suyo.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros más hasta llegar a un prado llano, completamente rodeado de árboles pero con una buena superficie libre de ellos. Se sentía inquieto, no podía despegar su mirada de aquel lugar, de repente era como si la zona le llamase a gritos y no sabía como reaccionar... no había nadie ni nada, todo estaba oscuro, mas sin embargo sentía como si allí hubiera algo más.

El pelilargo se quitó con cuidado un collar que tenía puesto, el cual por algún motivo nadie notó hasta ese momento, entonces con cuidado lo retiro de entre sus ropas hasta que se pudiera ver un extraño símbolo en forma de cruz algo deformada como si fuese un trivial. Luego se acercó al oji-cobalto que le miró desconfiado pero sin emitir palabra alguna y amagó en ponerle dicha cadena.

- Ya... ¿Confías en mi o no? -preguntó divertido tras ver que no se dejaba colocar el distintivo-

- Pero... -intentó protestar-

- Pero nada, vamos no te sucederá nada, mira para que confíes en mi te contaré que tanto ustedes como nosotros tenemos la misma constitución molecular, por ello que la gran mayoría de nuestros órganos son idénticos aunque adaptados a nuestro modo de vida... así es que por más que estés dentro de lo que nosotros llamamos Peacemillion a ti no te sucederá nada malo, sigues respirando aire e incluso más puro que el de la tierra. -informó para relajarlo-

- Baka -susurró suspirando-

- Jeje... -le abrochó el colgante- yap, te explico entonces, como tu no eres como nosotros, no tienes nada que les diga a los demás 'oigan no soy intruso' así que por ello te lo di ¿entiendes?... de ese modo, si andas solo por el resto de la nave nada malo te sucederá y automáticamente te llevarán conmigo o con algunos de mis compañeros. -sonrió triunfal-

- Le estás dando demasiada información 02 -calló el oji-negro apenas mirándolos de reojo-

- De todos modos se enterará tarde o temprano si piensa quedarse con nosotros, así que lo que le cuente es esencial. -se defendió en tono tranquilo-

Nuevamente se instaló en él ese sentimiento de ser ajeno a la situación, sabía que todo eso lo estaba viviendo pero tampoco podía asegurar que le estaba sucediendo, muy en el fondo de su mente aún no lo terminaba de asumir y lo veía como una aventura que terminaría en cuanto se despertara sobre la cama. No sabía como reaccionar, aún no había reaccionado, aún se dejaba guiar por impulsos.

De repente un resplandor iluminó el acampado encegueciendo a los tres seres que permanecían sobre la tierra firme y una leve corriente de aire tibio los golpeó a los tres. Duo se había volteado un poco para que el aire no le diera de frente, mientras que el 05 se mantenía en la misma posición sin siquiera cerrar los ojos y Heero tenía el brazo levantado a la altura de los ojos para evitar que algo le golpease pero mantenía los ojos entreabiertos. Luego del viento que había intensificado el brillo dejó de aparecer y la corriente frenó repentinamente haciendo que todos se irguieran para contemplar la poderosa figura frente a ellos.

Una nave triangular blanca e increíblemente alta estaba parada sobre el descampado, frente a las tres figuras, casi no tenía bordes rectos sino curvos pero se denotaba muy bien la figura geométrica que implicaba su contorno. Irradiaba mucho respeto, era una nave esplendorosa, enorme, increíble. De repente la puerta de ésta nave se abrió hacia los lados, en la parte de la trompa, justo en la esquina, dejando ver del lado de adentro un ser de pie y más al fondo paredes metalizadas.

- 02, J está molesto -aclaró la figura de adentro-

- Lo sé, pero que se aguante -se encogió de hombros tomando la mano de su pareja- ven entra -le sonrió-

A medida que se acercaron la figura de aquel ser en el interior de la 'nave' se fue dejando ver mas nítidamente, era un ser con apariencia de ser humano corriente, tez clara, ojos celestes, cabello rubio hasta la cintura y cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado. Estaba vestido con pantalones al cuerpo blancos, botas negras altas, camisa negra y saco rojo largo. La mirada de ese hombre era bastante expresiva, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba decisión y experiencia... como si hubiera vivido muchas cosas a lo largo de su... existencia.

Una vez que se hallaron adentro pudo contemplar toda la tecnología allí presente, detectores radares de larga distancia, propulsores de hasta 15 velocidades, visión nocturna, ambiente climatizado, todo el lugar sin ni una pizca de polvo; definitivamente ese lugar era increíble, muy salido de una película. Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta una de las esquinas del amplio salón computarizado donde había varios sillones... o lo que parecían ser sillones, y allí se podía divisar la figura de un viejo casi mecánico con una mano de metal esperándoles y observándolos con una sonrisa sádica mientras la mano mecánica se abría y se cerraba.

- Hasta que llegas muchachito, apúrate vamos -apuró comenzando a caminar rumbo a una de las paredes-

- Y aquí viene el sermón... -suspiró pesadamente- 'yo te envío a una misión importante para que cumplas con tu trabajo pero no, tu eres un incompetente que no entiende el valor de este trabajo para la vida de todos los habitantes de Sanck, madura de una buena vez y hazte responsable de tus actos, obedece las ordenes ¡02 no eres un niño eres un adulto compórtate como tal!...' -comenzó a recitar mecánicamente y luego rió- viejo aguafiestas. -se volteó sonriéndole a su pareja- no te preocupes te llevaras bien con 05 y con 06, son buenos chicos, yo vengo en un rato ¿Sí?

- Descuida -comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la vista-

- ¡02 VEN AQUÍ AHORA! -se escuchó desde el pasillo que se había abierto en una pared-

- ¡Viejo amargado!. ¡Cuándo será el día que usted aprenda a valorar la juventud y me tomará más enserio!. ¡Tanto trabajo le está fundiendo el cerebro, ya que sabe tanto de química porqué no se implanta uno nuevo para poder pensar mejor! -comenzó a quejarse caminando hasta el pasillo con sus brazos cruzados tras su nuca-

El lugar era demasiado atractivo para su vista, no dejaba de admirar todo lo que veía¡hasta el suelo era de alta tecnología con censores de movimiento implantados!... El lugar era sumamente increíble, debía admirar su construcción. Aunque tampoco ignoraba la forma en que trataban a Duo, y el modo en que éste los trataba a los demás, se notaba que se tenían confianza y se conocían desde ya hace bastante tiempo, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse por ese modo autoritario que tenían... ¿Tan caprichoso sería Duo y ni cuenta se dio?. ¿O esos sujetos estarían exagerando?.

Fuere como fuere, el tema era que ya no había vuelta atrás en todo esto, ahora debía terminar con todo este problema... debería irse con ellos hasta donde su oji-violeta dispusiera, no tenía mas opción para quedarse a su lado. De cierto modo ya lo estaba asumiendo, ya lo estaba comprendiendo, pero aún no se hacía a la idea de extrañar todo lo que fue su vida anterior, la que ahora estaba por dejar atrás.

- Ese tonto siempre lo hace enojar -susurró el pelinegro sentándose en el sillón-

- ¡Ya podemos irnos, marquen el recorrido! -ordenó el rubio en tono autoritario-

- ¿Dónde está 03? -cuestionó el oji-negro volviendo a ponerse de pie-

- En su recamara, dijo que no quería verlo llegar. -respondió el oji-azul acercándose a los otros y sentándose en el sillón- toma asiento, de ahora en más deberás acostumbrarte a estar aquí -aclaró al oji-cobalto-

- Hn... -se apoyó en el respaldar del sillón y se cruzó de brazos-

- Iré a verlo, no debe estar de humor y menos ahora que 02 ah vuelto con 01 -informó dirigiéndose al pasillo-

Una de las cosas que le llamaba la atención de esa civilización era que no tenían nombres, sino que todos se denominaban a bases de números. Hasta ahora sabía que Duo era 02, el pelinegro ese era 05, y por lo que había comprendido 06 era ese sujeto de cabello platinado¿Pero quién sería 01 y 03?. En fin, esa sería una de las cosas que sabría con el pasar del tiempo.

Abrió los ojos un poco para observar nuevamente a su entorno, muy llamativo, y por una de las ventanas rectangulares finas situada en una de las paredes pudo ver el espacio, el infinito espacio; negro, oscuro, estrellado, inmenso. A paso lento y tranquilo caminó hasta esa ventana mirando lo que ella dejaba ver, su mirada se perdió en la inmensa oscuridad que parecía rodear la nave y dejó su mente en blanco disfrutando de aquel momento en el cual se sentía como mágico, único. Permaneció así quien sabe cuantos minutos, sólo mirando el exterior, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dejando su mente viajar tan rápido como las estrellas pasaban frente a él, ese momento era increíblemente especial, aquí era donde dejaba todo atrás... aquí era cuando comenzaba de nuevo.

Una mezcla de sentimientos golpeó con él, inundándolo tan rápido como se alejaba de su mundo. De repente sentía miedo, tristeza, impotencia, nostalgia... combinado con alegría, emoción, euforia, egocéntrica; no estaba cómodo en ese lugar desconocido pero... pero al mismo tiempo estaba tranquilo por tener a Duo consigo.

De pronto alguien se abalanzó sobre él con gran emoción y sacándolo de sus pensamientos haciéndole prestar más atención en busca del responsable.

- Te estás aburriendo ¿verdad? -preguntó sonriendo y abrazándole con fuerza- ¿Qué tal si te voy a mostrar el resto del lugar así no te pierdes si quieres andar solo? -se separó un poco- ¿Qué dices?

- Como gustes -respondió neutralmente y volviendo a mirar por la ventana-

- Hm... -suspiró y tiró de la mano libre del oji-cobalto para llamar nuevamente su atención- ¡Anda que quiero mostrarte y contarte muchas cosas, no me gusta aburrirme aquí!. ¡No tenemos nada que hacer en éste lugar tan aburrido y mal decorado, vamos a otro lado!. ¿Qué tal la sala de estar?. ¡Mi habitación tiene un lindo decorado para hacer que se asemeje al espacio!. ¿O prefieres un recorrido por Peacemillion? -comenzó a enumerar sin dejar de tirar de su mano- ¡Heero no me ignores! -hizo pucherito-

- Ya te dije, como quieras -respondió sin apartar su vista de la ventana-

Por unos minutos el trenzado no pronunció absolutamente nada y permaneció mirando fijamente al pelicorto el cual le ignoraba rotundamente sin darse cuenta; estaba muy metido en su mente vacía, no tenía ganas de pensar pero por momentos, cuando comenzaba a cuestionarse algo, terminaba descubriendo nuevos sentimientos e inquietudes. Duo suspiró nuevamente y soltó la mano de su pareja para luego recargarse en la pared junto a la ventana mirando al suelo sin decir ni una palabra, lo cual inconscientemente extrañó a Heero por el simple hecho de que había creído una acción diferente.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó en tono normal-

- Uhu... -asintió ligeramente-

El pelicorto volvió a concentrar su mirada en el infinito espacio, nuevamente dejando su mente en blanco mientras el único sonido que rompía el silencio de la habitación era el tecleo sobre las maquinas o los pitidos de diferentes alarmas. Era bastante monótono, pero el ambiente se mantenía tranquilo haciendo que aquellos sonidos se convirtieran inconscientemente en una música extraña, de repente, esa situación lo relajaba de sobre manera y lo incomodaba simultáneamente; quizás era por permanecer allí, mirando a la nada. Sintió como varias miradas estaban sobre él y rápidamente se tensó, odiaba que lo vigilasen, en especial sin motivos, seguramente y por la insistencia de aquella ojeada tan fuerte.

- Duo... -llamó girándose-

- ¿Qué pasa? -alzó la vista chocándola con la cobalto y sonriendo instantáneamente-

- ¿Vamos? -estiró su mano esperando que la tomase-

- Ok -asintió tomándole la mano y sonriendo un poco más- primer parada, mi cuarto -se abrazó al brazo del pelicorto-

- Hn... -asintió dejándose guiar a paso tranquilo- ¿Aquí no hay nadie con nombre normal?

- Pues como la Tierra no -sonrió tomándole la mano para explicarle más cómodamente- aquí se nos enumera según la especialidad, por ejemplo yo soy 02 por que soy la segunda persona más importante de estos tiempos en mi planeta, el chico de pelo negro es 05 por que fue el quinto en niveles de pelea y resistencia física, y así sucesivamente.

- ¿Entonces quien es 01? -frunció el ceño ligeramente por el interés en el tema-

- Pues eso si que no lo sé -rió- puedo ser importante pero tampoco un genio -se rascó la mejilla- aún no me han querido contar eso, dicen que es alguien importante por sus niveles básicos y que será una persona clave para el futuro de la existencia... no sé quien es. -miró adelante y pasó su mano por la pared haciendo que ésta se abriese dejando ver un pasillo-

- Entiendo, por lo que oí ya está aquí -comunicó neutralmente-

- ¿Sí? -le miró- Wow -sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente- ya quiero conocerlo, debe ser alguien muy inteligente, importante y fuerte para ser el 01...

- Cállate -interrumpió y el oji-violeta estalló en risas-

- ¡Me encanta cuando eres celoso! -exclamó abrazando con fuerza a un Heero arisco- eres adorable, así de celoso me gustas más, sino no me doy cuenta que me quieres y eso me deprime, porque yo si te digo cuanto te quiero pero tu no...

- Baka... -lo abrazó dándole un beso en el cuello- ¿Si no te quisiera estaría aquí?

- Pero... pero también puedes verme como una fuente de información, también puedes... querer conocer más y sólo por eso estás aquí, tal vez sólo lo haces para no vivir más tu vida allí... quizás sólo lo haces porque yo te dije que estoy...

- No tiene sentido que me quede allá... no tengo nada, por ahora lo único que tengo es a ti, y si te vas... nada será igual, entonces prefiero venir. -lo alejó para más tarde darle un beso- No importa lo que seas, mientras sigas siendo Duo.

El pelilargo sonrió abiertamente mientras su pareja se acercaba depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios seguido de otro más profundo y duradero. Se besaron sin importar el lugar, ignorando o más bien desconociendo todo lo que sucedía en su entorno, o el tiempo que transcurría, sólo importaban las sensaciones que circulaban por ambos cuerpos; aquella corriente eléctrica que los golpeaba cada vez que sus lenguas se rozaban húmedas y juguetonas, aquella felicidad que se instalaba en su pecho con cada sabor que encontraban en el otro, aquel roce tan íntimo y significativo que sólo ellos se sabían dar...

Heero terminó por acorralar al oji-violeta contra una de las paredes sin darle tregua al beso ni dejarlo escapar, aquel roce comenzaba a ser ya muy fogoso para controlarlo fácilmente pero a ellos no les importaba; continuaban ensimismados en las sensaciones que les recorrían, en aquel deseo, en aquel sentimiento, aquella felicidad... aquel amor...

- Deberían irse a alguna habitación y no fastidiar a los demás -se quejó 05 exaltándolos-

Junto al pelinegro había otro joven, uno morocho de ojos cafés, cabello corto, alto y delgado con un cuerpo no muy musculoso, casi nada trabajado, pero con un aire algo atrayente... no mucho. Éste joven miraba fijamente al oji-violeta que permanecía con la mirada en el suelo y sonrojado por la repentina interrupción, mas Heero lo ignoró rotundamente, poco le importaban los demás.

- Cuando te enamores comprenderás que eso es lo que menos importa -respondió tajante el oji-cobalto tomando de la mano a su pareja y comenzando a caminar-

Nadie dijo nada, 05 miró gélidamente al humano mientras que el oji-café se mantenía distante y serio, incluso cuando 02 paso por su lado de la mano de su pareja con aire tranquilo. La pareja caminó en silencio hasta la habitación del pelilargo donde entraron; una vez adentro se sentaron en la cama, Heero en la cabecera y Duo entre sus piernas siendo abrazado por el primero.

Aquel cuarto tenía el suelo, el techo y las paredes con hologramas que asemejaban al espacio, haciendo parecer que no existía suelo, techo o paredes de no ser por los muebles metálicos. Parecía mágico, era realmente bello y relajante aquel ambiente con el aire entre tibio y fresco; tanto así que lograba hacer ensimismar a cualquiera. Las estrellas parecían estar a tu lado tocándote, mas sin embargo sólo eran las paredes que reflejaban el exterior del espacio en el interior.

El pelicorto se acomodó de tal modo que al tener entre sus brazos a su pareja pudiese acariciarle el vientre, en la zona donde supuestamente se encontraba su... hijo. Nuevamente sintió que esto era lo correcto, que había tomado la mejor decisión... pero no podía evitar estar algo inseguro ya que no conocía a nadie en aquel lugar salvo a su Duo. No podía creerlo, iba a ser padre... pronto tendría a un bebé, su bebé, entre brazos acurrucado... pronto podría ver algo de su sangre, algo a lo que pudiera llamar familia; entre sus brazos tendría algo que se asemejara a él, o a Duo, una personita tan pequeña que dependería entera y absolutamente de sus cuidados...

- ¿Has pensado algún nombre? -preguntó de repente rompiendo el silencio-

- Hm si, aunque ya me dijeron como debería de llamarse... les dije que lo elegiría contigo aunque a ellos no les gustase, me dieron mil excusas pero será el nombre que nosotros queramos, somos sus padres y tenemos derecho -respondió sonriendo mientras sentía como le acariciaban muy lentamente en la zona baja del abdomen-

- Ya sé... como quiero que se llame... -comentó algo ido y depositó un beso en la cabeza del pelilargo-

- ¿Ah si?. ¿Y cómo quieres que se llame tu hijo? -se acurrucó en el pecho del oji-cobalto-

- Zeo -contestó en tono neutral-

-.O.V.N.I.-. O.V.N.I.-. O.V.N.I.-. O.V.N.I.-. O.V.N.I.-. O.V.N.I.-. O.V.N.I.-. O.V.N.I.-. O.V.N.I.-. O.V.N.I.-

"Ni yo supe porque elegí ese nombre, y hasta lo dudé durante un tiempo, pero cuando llegó su nacimiento supe que no lo hubiera podido escoger mejor… Duo me había permitido elegir el nombre puesto que yo había sacrificado mucho por estar a su lado, y aunque me pareció una ridiculez se lo acepté puesto que sabía que yo sería más capas de defender el nombre de mi hijo para que no tuviera por seudónimo un número."

"Ah pasado un año de todo ese inconveniente... el planeta donde vive Duo es bastante extraño, parece Marte, lleno de cráteres, pero al mismo tiempo posee oxigeno puro y es muy avanzado en tecnología. Como me lo había dicho, el tiempo de gestación para un bebé de ellos es menor al nuestro, pero como éste nuevo ser no sería ni de su especie ni de la mía entonces tendría un tiempo promedio entre ambos; el embarazo de Duo duró seis meses justos, y para cuando Zeo nació todos estuvimos muy ansiosos por verlo."

"Eh aprendido muchas cosas este año, desde increíble cantidad de tecnología informática hasta constructora, medica y demás... me siento orgulloso de mí mismo, y eso me relaja. No puedo estar menos orgulloso de mi adorado esposo, ah cumplido maravillosamente bien con su papel de padre-madre y se dedica muy bien a nosotros, claro que no le dejo sobrepasarse con los cuidados que nos da puesto que muchas veces exagera, pero igual me gusta así, que se preocupe por ambos. Fue muy divertido verle con la panza, pero lo que no me gustó fue la temporada de ocurrencias... realmente era incomodo, me solía despertar a las dos AM (en la tierra sería esa hora) pidiéndome cosas casi imposibles de conseguir... un día me pidió café con leche a las seis de la mañana¡¡y eso fue todo un problema puesto que en Sanck no había café!... Tuvimos que crear un café artificial basándose en compuestos químicos con los doctores J, G, Q y el experto en medicina 04."

"Ahora tenemos algunos amigos, me llevo bastante bien con 05, solemos juntarnos por las tardes para hacer algo de ejercicio y así mantenernos en forma. 04 en cambio es más serio y sumiso, es adicto a las computadoras así que en las noches tenemos la costumbre de sentarnos frente a frente y comenzar a investigar o hackear cuentas nuevas... es divertido, aprendemos mucho juntos; el chico tiene pelo rubio oscuro y ojos miel, es menudito y parece una figurita de porcelana. En cuanto a 06, es un problema... competimos mucho. Por otra parte... tuvimos muchos problemas con 03, el chico parecía estar muy enamorado de Duo y con sólo verme a mi se le crispaban los nervios, era divertido hacerle enojar sin que nadie lo notase, y Duo se prestaba mucho para eso puesto que al parecer no se daba cuenta y ni se molestaba cuando le besaba frente al chico de cabello castaño y ojos café; fue lo mejor de conocerlo, sacarle celos y mostrarle que Duo Maxwell de Yuy me pertenece."

"Porque si, para mí siempre será Duo Maxwell de Yuy, jamás 02... me eh acostumbrado a llamarle así y nadie dice nada al respecto porque comprenden a la perfección, en especial 05 a quien eh apodado Wufei. A 04 aún no le encontré nombre, pero estoy pensando seriamente en que sea Joe; y en cuanto a 03... se llamará Solo, creo que la razón es más que obvia. Es bastante divertido encontrarles nombres a mis conocidos, y ellos se han acostumbrado de tal modo que hasta Wufei le llama a Duo por su 'apellido', le enseñé un poco de cultura china y el oji-negro quedó fascinado así que ahora esta buscándose un apellido."

"Creo que implanté una nueva moda en Sanck"

"Ahora mi querido Zeo tiene seis meses, es un encanto, tiene mi color de ojos pero el cabello es mucho más claro, como el de Duo, al igual que su tez. A veces me da la impresión de que ese bebé es más anormal de lo que dicen... si bien su desarrollo físico y mental muestran que están a nivel promedio, a mí me da la impresión de que mí hijo es un genio... quizás sólo sea el orgullo de padre."

"Eh dejado toda mi vida atrás, no extraño nada de aquel planeta llamado Tierra... allí no tenía nada, sólo dos personas que me conocían un poco más de lo normal, pero nada de amigos, nada de amores... aquí soy completamente feliz, me siento completo. Tengo todo lo que siempre quise tener, amigos, un amor que me abraza todos los días y me repite 'te amo' todas las noches, un hijo que conforma mi familia y me hace sentir que no estoy solo en este universo, y unos conocimientos que son dignos de admirar."

"Creo que nunca más volveré a la Tierra, porque aquí soy feliz, aquí quiero continuar, aquí quiero vivir... el resto de mi vida en ésta armonía y felicidad que no conocía sino hasta que éste ser no humano llegó a mi vida. Lo amo con todo mi corazón, más de lo que me creí capas de amar, pero esa es la realidad... y me quedaré a su lado no sólo por ese sentimiento sino también por el hijo que nos une. Zeo es todo para mí, y representa todo lo que siempre quise."

"Y pensar... que todo comenzó con ese sentimiento de extrañeza, ese sentimiento de ser observado que me llevó a tomar vacaciones forzadas, que me llevó a beber ese licor de menta aquella noche y toparme con el ángel que ahora vive conmigo..."

"Y de sólo pensar... que todo comenzó con la llegada de un O.V.N.I a la Tierra..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A¿Les gustó? XDD creo que me quedó muy lindo, espero lo hallan disfrutado, me salió originalísimo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Bueno, espero que este bien y les halla gustado, me esforcé mucho!... así que espero halla valido la pena...

Un saludo a todos, y besos... uno de mis mejores fanfincs, me ah encantado, de veras que si, espero que a ustedes también.

Nos vemos! Mil besos! bye bye

Ryoko Maxwell Yuy.


End file.
